Mass Effect Fan Fiction Ideas
by rumpelstiltskinrocks
Summary: These are my mass effect fan fiction ideas. If you do use any of my ideas, feel free to post it anywhere, but please message me the title of your story.


Rating:

Mature

Archive Warnings:

Rape/Non-ConGraphic Depictions Of ViolenceMajor Character DeathNo Archive Warnings ApplyUnderage

Categories:

F/FF/MGenM/MMultiOther

Fandoms:

Mass EffectCross over - Fandom

Relationships:

Chellick & Female Shepard (Mass Effect)Nihlus Kryik/Female ShepardFemale Shepard/Garrus VakarianSaren Arterius/Female ShepardFemale Shepard/Lantar SidonisOriginal Female Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)Original Male Human Character(s)/Original Female Turian Character(s)Female Shepard (Mass Effect)/Original Male Turian Character(s)Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | SaraAkksul/Female Ryder | SaraEvfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | SaraJavik/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)Hannah Shepard/SparatusFemale Shepard/SparatusSparatus (Mass Effect)/Original Female Character(s)Abrudas/Desolas ArteriusCorinthus/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)Tiran Kandros/Female Ryder | SaraKuril/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)Lilihierax/Female ShepardLilihierax/Original Female Character(s)Septimus Oraka/Female ShepardVenari Pallin/Female ShepardLorik Qui'in/Female ShepardFemale Shepard/Castis VakarianThane Krios/Female ShepardGarrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s)Nihlus Kryik/Original Character(s)Nihlus Kryik/Original Female Character(s)

Characters:

Female Shepard (Mass Effect)Chellick (Mass Effect)Nihlus KryikSaren ArteriusGarrus VakarianGarrus Vakarian's MotherLantar SidonisOriginal CharactersOriginal Female Character(s)Original Male Character(s)Original Child Character(s)Original Non-Human Character(s)Original Female Character(s) of ColorJaal Ama DaravAkksul (Mass Effect)Evfra de TershaavOriginal Angaran Character(s)Original Drell Character(s)Original Turian Character(s)Original Quarian Character(s)Javik (Mass Effect)Hannah ShepardSparatus (Mass Effect)Castis VakarianDesolas ArteriusCorinthus (Mass Effect)Tiran KandrosKuril (Mass Effect)Lilihierax (Mass Effect)Septimus OrakaVenari PallinLorik Qui'inAdrien VictusTarquin VictusJondum BauKirrahe (Mass Effect)Mordin SolusValern (Mass Effect)Padok WiksAethyta (Mass Effect)Benezia (Mass Effect)Samara (Mass Effect)Liara T'SoniFeron (Mass Effect)Kolyat KriosThane KriosBray (Mass Effect)Legion (Mass Effect)Charr (Mass Effect)Urdnot Bakara | EveNakmor DrackPatriarch (Mass Effect)Urdnot WrexUrdnot WreavMale Shepard (Mass Effect)Male Ryder | ScottVeetor'NaraKal'Reegar (Mass Effect)Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

Additional Tags:

Use your imaginationChoose Your Own Ratingschoose your own archive warning

Language: English Stats:Published:2019-01-13Updated:2019-05-04Words:36492Chapters:119/120Comments:13Kudos:25Bookmarks:2Hits:1899

(Hidden by Admin) Mass Effect fan fiction ideas

rumpelstiltskinrocks

Summary:

Dear anyone reading this,

I have Autism, and suck at the computer, and tend to get off track. I have an idea that maybe you can help me with. Thank you for reading and possibly helping me write my ideas. There will be multiple chapters on my ideas. I have all of the relationship tags so people can see this, but you can add whatever relationships you want in your story. If you do use any of my ideas, message me the title of your fan fiction so I can read it. If you do write one and send me it, I will make a separate chapter and put the titles of the fan fictions on it so others can see them as well.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: This Human Society

Chapter Text

This chapter will be about humans. It's like a bio on them.

Humans have been in space for 600,000 years. They had these AIs with them that can take any form they want, so many of them have forms with robotic bodies. These are called Technos, and they have evolved to the point where they can reproduce. If they reproduce with something organic, the offspring will be Techno Organic. Because humans are always such an easy target for other alien species, humans wear space suits that disguise their gender, and speak through a voice modulator. Also, their eyes glow like quarians but change color depending on their mood. The glow moves like regular eyes. Humans are very wary of other aliens. If their suit is cut, they get panicked because they're afraid that if other aliens can smell them they will force themselves upon them. The suits can also turn into various weapons based on their needs at the time, and have camouflaging capabilities. For anyone that doesn't know, human brains don't stop developing until we are 25, so humans in this universe are not allowed to drink or use drugs until they are 26. They are not even considered adults until the age of 20, and are not allowed to mate until they are 20 either. Human society takes these things very seriously.

Humans do not use the same fuel that Asari and Turians have, but they do have their own fuel that is much more efficient and faster. They are so much more technologically advanced than the Citadel aliens, it's not even funny.

These humans can have children with any other species. During the first contact war, when the Turians forced them to mate with them, humans had no choice but to have their children. But when the children were born, the human parent killed in front of the Turian parent because they didn't want anything to do with the forced mating, and because they were concerned of the child's prospective life. However, when the sex is consensual and the child is a hybrid, it is considered progressive and breaking stereotypes.

A long long time ago, there was an alien species that had a machine that exploded near the Earth. It changed the human DNA, and some humans changed into sentient dinosaurs, and some didn't stop growing. Think of mystical creatures. Humans turned into these, were dragons, man spiders (from Spiderman TAS), giant insects, and so on. It also made Earth bigger.

Within in any given species, there is lots of varieties and they can mate with humans too. You can tell if someone is a hybrid; the differing features are very noticeable.

Chapter 2: Alien Society that the Humans are a Part of

Chapter Text

You can make up your own aliens if you need to-I also have ideas of my own.

All the aliens within the society that humans live in can go to different galaxies, such as the Adromeda and others, as can humans. They can all go FTL, but they do have differing FTLs based on the areas they live in, because high speeds can damage the space in certain areas. Technos are needed to supervise and make sure the surrounding area is not damaged, and they are also in charge of starting the FTLs to limit mistakes. Humans use Hyperspace.

(You can make up missing details about this society) (Also, there is no alliance with the human army. I didn't like how they acted in Mass Effect. They shouldn't have gotten away with the things that they did). As for the governing body of this society. Think of the Star Wars senators meeting scenes, where they all meet in a room to talk about decisions. It's a very big room. Unlike Star Wars, they actually get things done. Depending on the species' lifespans, if it's like an Asari's lifespan for example, it is very very short, because they are too stagnant. For each species, once they become an adult they will have to go to the room and represent their species for a certain amount of time (everyone has to do this) so that they can learn leadership skills. Once they are done with their term, they can resume their previous lifestyle. The speaker of the room is always someone who has been through this initial term and has experience. There will be two separate species to serve alongside this speaker to ensure diversity when giving advice if needed. In the room, each person has 3 buttons (yes, no, maybe) that they press when making decisions. Unlike Star Wars (once again), instead of staying on one planet, the council moves planets regularly to other planets based on where they are needed the most. They make sure to make decisions immediately rather than taking their sweet sweet time, unlike the Citadel council. I hate the Citadel council. Unlike the Citadel council, all aliens have a say. The council members don't receive special treatment because it is their job to make decisions, not be treated like royalty. When people from the united council introduce themselves to anyone, or are chosen as an ambassador, they refer to themselves as a temporary councilor or ambassador.

Also there are no rich people. Everyone has to start at the bottom no matter what, even if your parents are really connected with people, they can't call in favors. In fact, it is a level 1 crime to do so. If someone is rich the tax collectors will come for them.

Chapter 3: Levels of Law

Chapter Text

There are three levels of law.

Third level. This level consists of regular low-level crimes, such as pick pocketing, traffic laws, etc., and result in being sent to a standard prison.

Second level. This level consists of higher-level crimes, and results in being sent to a ship and tortured.

First level. This level consists of the most heinous crimes, such as rape, genocide, etc., and results in the perpetrator being treated as nothing more than dirt. The punishments results in the removal of reproductive equipment/parts, arms and legs removed and replaced with heavily limited prosthetic limbs, teeth removed, and whatever other "important" parts of the body. For example, Turians get their crests and face flaps removed. Asari's (this is not canon) have scent released from their tentacles that make them highly attractive, and these are removed during this punishment. Their ability to mind meld gets removed, as well as their biotics. These body parts and reproductive parts are removed because those who commit these heinous crimes do not deserve these rights to their body. They are no longer considered sentient beings, so they get treated very horrible. These criminals are put in very tiny cages without clothes, a tracking and shocking device implanted into their brain, and are often times sold to the highest bidder. This is how this society stops murders, and other terrible crimes. When First Level criminals try to escape, a gps tracker that is put into them alerts officials and their sentence is extended. Whatever actions are against the law are legal to perform on First Level offenders. Think of the Yuatja. They are not allowed to hunt sentient beings anymore, but if one buys a First Level offender, they can hunt them (among other things). This system is very effective in preventing crime. If you do buy one, certain papers have to be present with information about their case, how many years they are sentenced, and when they die the buyer must return the criminal so an autopsy can be performed for research purposes. If the criminal is still alive by the time their sentence is up, they have to be returned. If someone fails to do this, they are considered a First Level offender themselves. Criminal's papers have countdowns on how close they are to their release date. Once they are free, they do not get any medical help, but are only thrown into a ship and dumped at the Citadel Council, and then are free to leave. Hopefully, someone will help them.

Chapter 4: Technos

Chapter Text

Technos are very advanced AI, to the point where they are no longer considered AI because they are sentient, can mate, and have children. Think of Cybertronians from Transformers; they can have both female and male parts, and either gender can get pregnant. Technos can also mate with organics and have Techno-Organic offspring. There is this one species of Techno that was alive before the Big Bang, and are still alive today. They see it as their job to record everything that happens, so they are everywhere all the time and can turn invisible (and visible when they choose). Like the Geth, who think that one when sees something that others haven't, it needs to be put in a databank that is accessible to everyone, so that they can view history and stuff. To prevent corruption, they have back ups of all of this data. There are galaxies that only consist of Technos, or AIs, organics, Techno-Organics, Synthetics, etc.

Chapter 5: Ships

Chapter Text

Ships are Techno-Organics, so they are alive and can eat (but they don't have to), and can continue to grow their whole lives. The ships can have both female and male reproductive parts, and can produce offspring. As they grow, they can update at their own will, and updates will spread throughout all of the ships in the society. This makes them the most technologically advance of all of the species. The relationship between the ships and other species is almost like a host-parasite relationship. The ships are used for the army and for transportation. The bigger the ship is, the older it is. The biggest ship alive is in dark space, where they watch galaxies being born. If needed, they will leave dark space and help. Species tend to spend their lives in the ships, but will sometimes use other ships for small trips here and there. Their home is in the original ship, though. Also, in the army ships, children are carried, because some are not willing to attack ships with children in them, and if someone is willing to attack children, then they are bad and horrible people. Ships also come in different shapes; no two ships are the same.

Chapter 6: Food and Water Technology

Chapter Text

Some of these ideas might be from Star Trek, I'm not quite sure.

There's this food technology that scans an individual, collects your DNA data, and uses a database with information about your and your species, and can make a meal that you would enjoy based on this information. It can make whatever you want to eat, and are able to customize their order however they'd like. There's the ability to look up different food options as well. If wanted, somebody could try other species' food as well. The more of the same species it scans the more it will have mor recipes because no two individuals are alike their are some crazy recipes. Best part, the technology never runs out of energy. During some wars, such as the Contact War with the Turians, the humans had a shield up so the Turians couldn't attack them, and ate food and water right in front of the Turians to tease them and let them know, "we can wait this out as long as we need to."

Chapter 7: Colonies and Armies

Chapter Text

Instead of a planet being inhabited with only one species, planets often have colonies with multiple species living in unison. However, they all must abide by each other's rules. This is so that if a planet gets attacked, you aren't just attacking one species, you are attacking many.

Armies do not consist of just one species either, but of many. This keeps racism to a minimal, and from any species feeling superior over another.

Chapter 8: Shields

Chapter Text

The shields around the ships and inhabited planets are similar to the shields around the planets in Star Wars Rogue One. The shield is a type of Techno species that protects. lf something shoots at it, it reverses the object and shoots it back at the shooter. Instead of killing enemies, it teleports them to a jail area. There is a law that a species' home planet (where the species is originally from) can only be inhabited by that species. The shield around these planets are incredibly difficult to get through. It is a very serious law.

Chapter 9: Guns

Chapter Text

The guns have a setting that instead of killing/harming a target, it teleports them to a jail cell (and strips them naked) where they will be hung up agianst the wall to prevent escape. The suits that humans wear have a feature that make them blend in and disguise recognizable features, also have the ability to make a gun custom to that suit and that human only. The suits are capable of making anything, really. It's all about imagination.

Chapter 10: My Original Techno-Organic Species

Chapter Text

Remember in the Pokemon movie with Mew Two, and how Mew Two was an experiment and created and grown in a tank? The species is that tank. Nobody really knows where this species came from, but they are naturally born. It's even unclear how they reproduce. They collect DNA from all species, so that if a species dies off, is no longer able to reproduce, or if a pregnant mother dies, the DNA is not lost and the creature can be reproduced. With the pregnant mother, the baby is able to be taken out of the dead mother's body and put in the tank where they can grow healthily. These Techno-Organics appear out of nowhere and in the weirdest circumstances. They have tails and wings, and are able to use the DNA they collected to create new species combinations.

Chapter 11: Separate Ship Species

Chapter Text

There is another ship species separate from the one I mentioned before. This one looks a little bit like the citadel. This species terraforms planets. Think of the Krogan's homeworld, how they got rid of the radiation and brought back plant life and everything else that went extinct. They can bring any dead planet they want back to life, and any planet that is having problems that is harming said planet. This what happened to the Earth. They can also do the opposite and destroy a planet, and make it uninhabitable. When the Turians started the First Contact War, their fates where decided. The ships have a beam that can move the sentient species of a planet to somewhere safe to breed and live, and the planet is left in that state to use as an example as to what happens when you mess with the Turians. So you know they can reverse it, but they chose not to. So they just go around reviving planets and life. They where accidentally close to earth when one exploded, and made the pollution/radiation of Earth dissipate and extinct species come back to life.

Chapter 12: Earth Beast Creatures

Chapter Text

Think of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. The Beastanoid are similar to the Disney's beast in that it is a species that consists of a mix of a lot of different animals, and they are sentient. They can be a mix of mostly anything; They can have dinosaur, avian, insect, fish, mammals, etc. parts. Every Beastanoid looks different. For instance, the Beast from Beauty and the Beast had the head structure and horns of a buffalo, arms and body of a bear, eyebrows of a gorilla, jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, tusks of a wild boar, legs and tail of a wolf, and eyes of a human. Depending on the body parts (it has to be an important body part) they have they can turn into the animal, human, etc if the need comes. Beastanoids came to existence when that ship exploded near Earth and made extinct species come back to life. Also, if you want to draw your very own species of Beastanoids, you can, just make sure it had the original female human/original male Turian relationship so I can find it. When you do, make sure you use your imagination on it. Make sure you have male and female versions, explain what body parts you use, how long they can live for, what their diet is, where they would live, and what a child would look like. I want to see your imagination. If you do use my ideas in your own fan fiction, message me the title of your fan fiction so I can read it.

Chapter 13: How Things Are Translated

Chapter Text

When you join the council, everyone gets translation technology implanted into their brain. It becomes genetic if you have children, so that when your children are born they automatically have this technology integrated into their biology. It automatically updates any new languages so that you don't have to. This technology is permanent and cannot be removed. It also has a feature called the Anti-Control Chip that prevents brainwashing. For example, Asari's pheromones wouldn't work on someone with this chip in their brain. Also, it will stop any type of mind entry without consent, and hurt's the person that tries to enter someone's mind without consent *cough cough* Asari *cough cough*. Shout out to who ever made the Mass Effect Mythos fanfiction for the Asari to be put in her place for doing that. A lot of species believe that the mind is a sacred place because it holds who you are, and going in their without permission is just as bad as rape or conventionally thought of horrible crimes, or worse. Also, whenever someone like a human talks to a Turian, they will be able to hear their subharmonics and repeat those subharmonics back to them and so forth, and if someone is talking Hanar, they will be able to see their bioluminescence. This technology allows species to understand the various aspects and subtleties of other species' language.

Chapter 14: Mysterious Word

Chapter Text

There is one species with a language that holds this one specific word that is translatable in every language, and when translated it means something absolutely horrible and horrific for that specific species. For humans, it means slavery or something equal. So when the First Contact War happened and the Citadel Council tried to downplay it by calling it only an "incident," the Contact War was called this mysterious word in that language so no one forgets how horrible it actually was.

Chapter 15: Human mating practices

Chapter Text

Humans as we know don't mate until they are 20 years old, but they also don't generally do one night stands either. Only the 5% of the population participates in one night stands, so its pretty rare and are looked down upon. If you ever see a human in a bar, they will not be drinking alcohol, they will be drinking water. They are allowed to date others, and depending on a lot of different factors (including their age), they might mate with their partner. Their is a lot of virgins out there, and they sometimes wait for marriage to mate, or not at all. There are a lot of people who do not mate at all, so many in fact that people have started to freeze sperm and eggs in order to replicate reproduction and continue the growth of the human population. When a person decides to mate often time depends on religion and similar factors. Waiting to mate is like a test to see how faithful you are. Also, the humans have a technology (kind of like a website but not quite) called The Watchout List, that allows people to look up others to see if they have committed a crime, and what level crime they have committed. All species use this, because it is very useful. Breeders are specific people that will basically do or say anything to mate with someone. If you've watched Once Upon a Time and have seen Cora's backstory, you'll know what I mean. Abusive relationships are often looked out for, talked about, and are not tolerated. If there are abusers in the army, it is quickly reported and that person is kicked out. This doesn't just mean physically abusive, but mentally and emotionally as well. There are lots of red flags to show that someone is abusive (like kaidan Alenko in Mass Effect). Society teaches people these signs (even really subtle things like hero worshipping, controlling behavior, etc.) and what to do if they find themselves or somebody else in an abusive relationship. Also humans are monogamous.

Chapter 16: Fan Fiction Idea You Can Do

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Here is an idea for the people that have been wanting to type a fanfiction for a while. My idea involves a male turian-female human relationship. We all know about the Turians always needing to mate to relieve stress, but you would think that if they date another species they would find a different stress reliever and not mate with people who aren't their partner, or pressure their partner into mating. The human female works in C Sec (the police force) as a clerk, and is a virgin. The male Turian works an unstressful job. They have been dating for a while and haven't mated yet , but the Turian didn't do research about different species' mating habits and decided to do things the Turian way. That means getting a female Turian and mating with her in front of the female human to try to get her to mate. Unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect. The female Turian he picked up was her friend and knew about human mating practices, and he didn't tell her that he was in a relationship with a human. So he basically gets kicked out and put on that list as a breeder. He tries to get back together with her but it doesn't work. That's my idea for those that want to make a fanfiction; here you go knock, yourself out. In order for me to find it, make the relationship female human-male turian, or put the title of the fan fiction in my inbox.

Chapter 17: One with Jaal Ama Darav

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Here is another one of my fan fiction ideas for people. For those of you who have played or watched Mass Effect, we have all seen how Andromeda talks poorly to Ryder, and then turns around and gives everyone else compliments, and it looks like Peebee and him are going to be mates. This is a female Ryder and Jaal relationship. Because Jaal is giving compliments to everyone but Ryder, and it sound like he wants to mate with them. Someone (Ryder) put him on the Watchout List as a breeder. Ryder avoids him because when she tries to talk to him, it is often hurtful, like that time when she answered his question about the human eyes and he called her pathetic. He will ask the tempest crew about how to court someone, and then they will say you and Peebee getting serious, he'll ask what they mean and say he he was talking about courting Ryder, and then they'll respond by explaining that what he has been doing is considered wrong. He will also get a call from Evfra, his mothers, and the Moshae, that he is on the Watchout List with a list of the bad things he has done. He will spend the time trying to woo Ryder, but just makes it worse. Like when he typed that love letter to Ryder, but then when they're on the ice planet and he says those flirtatious things to Peebee, Ryder thinks that the letter was a joke and what Jaal did proved he didn't mean it. When they go on that Akksul mission, Ryder brings Reebee with them because she thinks they (she and Jaal) are a thing, and Peebee would comfort Jaal when the mission is over, but Ryder didn't wait for them. she just got back on the tempest. After the mission where Jaal finally tries to talk to Ryder, and she tells hims why they wouldn't work out by giving him examples of the red flags he showed over the course of the time they have been talking. Jaal tries going the right route in trying win her favor but it goes slowly. This is a summary what I want you to do with this fan fiction, but use your imagination. Also some little changes: there will be 4 Ryder siblings, 2 female, 2 male (the mom had 4 at once). They were taken away from their parents because let's face it, Alec Ryder was a jerk and not a good parent. When they realize that their mother is in Cyro freezing, they wake her and let her die because she wasn't a good parent either. Cora gets put in her place for her behavior right away. When they rescue the Moshae from the facility, they do the mission from Mass Effect where they let everyone out and shoot the Kett in the head, but what the Kett didn't know was there was people putting explosives everywhere. When they are a safe distance away and all the Angara are out, Ryder lets the Moshae explode it. Reyes get his male parts blown off for his seductive behavior, but you will side with him because let's face it, he does a better job at leading Kadara then anyone else. Also Jaal comes on every mission. Also have a sex scene with jaal and ryder please. Here you go. If you do use this idea, put the relationship as Jaal-female Ryder, or message me the title of the fan fiction so I can read it.

Chapter 18: Relays and Omega

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Mass effect technology and biotics are really illegal in areas under the United Allies Council, or any areas allied with the council, and the council knows about the reapers and have been preparing to fight them since they first arrived. When they come across relays, they teleport them to dark space between galaxies and dismantle them so the reapers won't use them. That was what the humans were doing when the Turians attacked them and tried to justify it by saying they where doing their duty. They got rid of the Omega Four Relay and sent explosives to the other side. A long time ago before the United Allies Council met the Citadel Council, which was two hundred years ago since Aria T'loak was there, they sent a lot of ships to Omega, and from a distance erected a barrier and then teleported away with the station into dark space, so if anyone escaped Omega they wouldn't be able to go anywhere and they would die of starvation. The peace keepers deal with criminals on Omega by arresting everyone on Omega, and saved the victims and got justice for them. This happened vary fast, so no one on the Citadel Council knows what happened, all they know is Omega is gone. They left Omega in dark space as a warning for people that want to be criminals, and Omega is currently uninhabitable. The victims stayed with their rescuers. Also for those that want to make this into a fanfiction, you can. When you do make sure you message me the title of the fanfiction so I can find it. Please and thank you.

Chapter 19: Shadow, a Group Similar to Spectres

Chapter Text

Think of the spectres on the Citadel Council, but unlike them this group called Shadows can get in trouble. They are employed by the United Allies Council. They are called the Shadows because they look like the shadow creatures species, and where their eyes would be, there is a red glow (or other colors depending on their mood), and the glowing eyes will be able to blink and move like regular eyes and so forth. They also see the council spectres as criminals, so they will get arrested by the Shadows for criminal offence and they aren't welcome anywhere that isn't in Citadel Council space. They come from all corners of the galaxy and can be any species, and just like humans, they disguise who they with special suits are so no one can identify them, gender them, and so on. Their suits are all black except where their eyes are (and the eyes look like the glow I mentioned above). They also don't use their real names, like in Star Wars how the stormtroopers go by numbers and nicknames, so the Shadows. Unlike the spectres, who are always alone, the Shadows come in groups, and the saying goes when you see one there is more that you don't see. They all live in the ships and stations (they have their own). There is a lot of them and they don't go anywhere alone, but are always in squads or armies, and they work as a team just like when they went after omega. They are very well trained. They go through schools and have more then one mentor. They are way better than the spectres. They go where they need to, they don't listen to the united council (they act as free agents) like the spectres do with the citadel council-we all see how useless they are. They do have representatives in the council so that they can have a say in things like everybody else. They have the space suit armor that can make them blend into their environment and they can teleport themselves or others if they need to. They also go after bounties. They look down at c sec because they see them as nothing more than too stuck up and let criminals get away.

Chapter 20: Saren Arteius Fan fiction

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

If you watched or played Mass Effect, then you will know Saren and Anderson's past. In this fan fiction, Anderson is a member of the Shadows. Anderson was sent to watch Saren with a group of Shadows while Saren was in human space. I think he made the reactor explode on purpose because there were only humans there, but in this fan fiction it was the 3 Citadel Council main species that were their, and they all died. In this fan fiction, after he realized what he had done (that he killed the 3 species and not humans) he goes on the run and is chased by the Shadows. You can go on from there and use your imagination, but remember he will need to get caught and tried by the United Council since it happened in their space, and he won't be able to get away with it. So I will be able to find it, please message me the title of the fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 21: What they think about bullying and hazing

Chapter Text

Bullying and hazing are extremely illegal. It is really looked down upon and doing it will result in boot camp, juvie, and jail. It is seen as inhuman and goes way too far. It will also be put on your personal record, so when you go for interview it will be on your file. It doesn't matter how old you are when it happened. If anyone tries to cover up bullying or hazing, or does nothing while knowing it is happening, they will also get in trouble.

Chapter 22: Education

Chapter Text

This is for all species. When a student goes to school they will have regular classes, but there are new classes that teach about other alien species and their mating habits, etc. It is required to pass these classes because if you fail you will have to take it over again.

Chapter 23: What is Considered Taboo for Humans

Chapter Text

Because humans don't do a lot of mating, they think prostitution or other sex related things that involve money is a level 1 crime, and because of this they always look down at the Asari and Turians (who often engage in these activities). There are other species who also follow this logic.

Chapter 24: What is Taboo

Chapter Text

Going into people's minds without consent **cough cough** Asari **cough cough** (again, shout out for whoever made Mass Effect Mythos, because I loved how they reacted and how much trouble the Asari got in). There are other things they considered slavery: the compact between the Hanar and Drell, indentured servitude, arranged marriage, soulmates, forced marriage, associate race, client race, servants for life, etc. These are level 1 crimes. When it comes to these, there is a saying that if you need help with something, hire and pay someone, why get a slave?

Chapter 25: Soulmates

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

All species, especially humans, believe that relationships should happen naturally. Humans believe that the whole soulmate thing is just an excuse to force people together, and it is highly illegal to make "soul mates" marry each other if they don't want to. In an AU where soulmates do exist, Turians captured humans and tried to put together soul mates and make them marry each other, and the humans agreed only because they were in slavery. The Turians mistook this as soul mates actually existing. Later on, those that got captured were rescued and the Turians were arrested and charged with a level 1 crime. The Soul Mate Project is a program where soul mates are found for people, and force marriage upon people even if they are already married, and if the people do not agree to The Soul Mate Project they would get arrested. The United Council and her allies considers the people who run The Soul Mate Project (the project is run by the Citadel Council but is illegal in United Council territory) as nothing more than level 1 criminals, and when they tried to make someone marry someone else they where arrested and bombed as a warning not to do that again. The Soul Mate Project were given advanced equipment by The United Council so they can match the marks a lot faster, but the United Council would laugh in the Soul Mate Project's face if the matches occurred in United Council territory because they couldn't proceed with the match without getting arrested. Here is a fan fiction idea, have a male Turian match with a female human, but there is a problem. The human was 6 years old when the Turian's grandpa was in the first contacts war, and he raped her and got jail time for it. The human wants nothing to do with him and she lives on a station that forbids Turians. So now he has to try to win her heart. When he does go to that station he gets arrested. The rest is left up to you. Also to the person that made the soulmate project files, I have nothing against you, I really respect your work and hope you continue your work. I find it interesting and I loved how you handled that Asari. If you do use my fan fiction idea, message me the title of your fan fiction so that I can find it. Thank you.

Chapter 26: Stations

Chapter Text

This of the citadel and omega that are in outerspace except they are techno-organic too. You can find them anywhere like in darkspace etc.. Like the ships they can grow and move and come in different shapes. They have everything that you can thik of also they are a subspecies of the ships. They are also neutral territory for anyone and they have their own rules like one station wount allow turians on or another wont allow asari on because they dress to inappropriate. If you are a criminal you will not be safe their they have files on all the criminals. Also no law is broken so if someone wants to start a gang they will be immeditaly caught. They will fix ships if you dock with them when they first met the quarians they fixed all their ships and helped them alot. When you enter one you will be scanned to make sure of a lot of thing like if you are a criminal, need medical attention which quarians need and so forth. They have excellent facilitys like hospitals and so forth and anything you can thinks of. They are also a place to stop if your going to a different galaxy or planet because they will decontaminate a ship so nother invasive gets to other planets or solar systems.

Chapter 27: Shadow Creatures

Chapter Text

The Shadow Creatures are a species that live on the other side of shadows (it's like another world). If you ever find their home world, all you will see from a distance are missing stars because it is so black. They are nothing but black or shadowy, and have very red eyes. They always stay in the shadows but when they do come out be careful; you never know what they look like and some are not pretty and so forth. In the other side of the shadows, their world is nothing but black and you will need a special kind of night vision goggles to be able to go anywhere because all you will see is nothing but darkness and the glowing red eyes, and the occasional albino. They stick out like a sore thumbs, then again so do you. There are a lot of different types of Shadow Creatures. They are good at spying if you need them to be because they can be anywhere where there are shadows, and no one notices them until its too late. Despite how mean they can look, they are actually quite friendly. When there is a human shadow creature hybrid, the hybrid has red eyes that glow and can control the shadow around them just like other shadow creatures. When someone does something to them or anyone else that is nearby a shadow creature, it's a really bad idea because the shadows will consume person and the person will regain consciousness in the shadow world naked with a night vision goggles with a shadow creature there to explain they where banished to the shadow world and they will be left to wander there for all their life for what they did or tried to do. They will also do what is done to level 1 criminals so they don't rape the other banished. They are very protective of others, especially children, so they always keep an eye on what's happening around them. They also have this ability where they can look at a ship or planet, and all the shadows on that ship or planet will rise up and bring the people on it into the shadow world, and the shadow world will spit out those who need to be on trial into a prison area.

Chapter 28: Codex

Chapter Text

My codex is like the Mass Effect codex, except this one is a little different. I got this idea from another Nihlus and female Shepard fanfiction. This codex will spread to other servers if those servers don't have certain information. It spreads information and language so people can understand what is being said. It spreads like wild fire and its like a Trojan horse going past firewalls. That is because there is an AI species that sees it as their duty to make sure information is spread and no misunderstandings happen. The species physically travels from computer/server to computer/server. When they spread to a new server or computer, it's like a new AI is born. They update the codex and make sure there is no false data, and makes sure information is up to date accurate and so forth.

Chapter 29: Omni Tool like Item

Chapter Text

Think of the Mass Effect omni-tool, but these ones are more technologically advance, and are similar to the translated device that goes in your head and get passed on genetically. It is basically the same thing, but really different at the same time. It is how they can look up information. The device is implanted in their head but will mostly appear as a hologram.

Chapter 30: What Happens to Families of Level 1 Criminals

Chapter Text

The treatment of family members of level 1 criminals is a crime deterrent. For example, if a Turian enslaves someone, the government will take that Turian's family member and give them that same enslavement treatment, and when the Turian tells them to stop, they will reply with "why, you did it to someone else and didn't stop." For example, there is this species that when they mate, they can make their partner feel intense moments of happiness or sadness. So if a criminal raped someone, they will use this species to make the criminal and the criminal's family member feel horrific emotions, and if they start begging to stop they will ask why should they, you did this to someone, what makes you so special and so forth. If its a Turian, the criminal's family will be put in the bottom of the hierarchy. Also they will take everything that belonged to the family, clan, tribe etc...

Chapter 31: Medi-Gel like Substance

Chapter Text

If you watched or played Mass Effect you will know what medi-gel is. Humans are still the ones that invented it. Also it more high tech. It can heal like medicine.

Chapter 32: The reapers

Chapter Text

The United Council and her allies have known about the Reapers for a long time (since they were first created) and have been preparing for them for a long time. The United Council and her allies have rescued alien species that the reapers have collected. The council and her allies sometimes make weapons and strategies for anyone to fight the Reapers, and making sure they people won't get mind controlled by the Reapers. They also make sure that if the Reapers took control of any information hub, they won't get the codex for locations on where things are. Whenever the Reapers appear, the United Council and her allies will watch from a distance making sure they are not discovered and work in the shadows.

Chapter 33: The Leviathan

Chapter Text

When the Leviathan were making the Reapers (who are AIs), the reapers turned on the Leviathan. The United Council and her allies were monitoring the Leviathan to make sure they didn't go too into their territory, so when the Reapers turned on the Leviathan the United Council saw it and saved some of the Leviathans. They made the Leviathans stop enthralling people because it is a level 1 crime. But Leviathans can buy level 1 criminals for them to thrall, but will have to give them back when their sentence is up. The Leviathans thought they were the number one apex predator, but when they had to be rescued by the United Council and her allies, some of them stopped this superior thinking.

Chapter 34: The Thorian

Chapter Text

If you watched or played Mass Effect, then you know what a Thorian is. The United Council and her Allies know about the Thorian. The Thorian is not the only sentient plant species out there. They removed the relay near the system of the planet Thorian is on, and gave the Thorian level 1 criminals to enthrall how it wanted. The city on Feros is full of level 1 criminals. Sometime, someone comes with an environmental enforced body suit so the spores can't control a person so they can talk to the Thorian. The Thorian even sends its thralls to attend the United Council so it can have a say.

Chapter 35: The Keepers

Chapter Text

If you watched or played Mass Effect, you know their sad story and what the Reapers did to them. What no one knew, including the Reapers, is that there is a healthy population of them still on their home world, and they are united with the United Council and her Allies, but they look different than when the reapers found them. Ironically their species names is also Keepers.

Chapter 36: The Rachni

Chapter Text

Like the Leviathan, the Rachni were saved by the United Council and her Allies. A few where even rescued from the genocide and the white song. Their relay was removed from their home world. They even joined the United Council and her Allies.

Chapter 37: Protheans

Chapter Text

We all know about the Protheans and their history. A lot were rescued by the United Council and her Allies. Some went into stasis to wait out the war, and the ones in stasis had the power cut off because Protheans decided to conserve energy by cutting off power to those who were non-essential. The Protheans then went to the Citadel and hacked it so that in the next cycle they wouldn't be easily overwhelmed. Before the power was cut, the shadows would save the non-essential Protheans and saved them, and those who went to the Citadel were also rescued by the shadows. IIlos relay was removed to keep it hidden and when they where done they settled on the planet. They even got Javik out of his pod on eden prime. Humans that are Prothean hybrids have their wings and their sensory ability, so they wear gloves so they don't accidentally read peoples thoughts. The United Council and her Allies forced the Protheans to stop with their empire and slavery and eating people, because it is a level one crime, but they can buy a level one criminal. They just need to make sure they would leave a piece of whats left of the person to give back to the family.

Chapter 38: Virtual Aliens

Chapter Text

Again If you watched or played mass effect you'll know what I'm talking about. This species' sun died out, and in order to survive, they put themselves in virtual reality. They had an AI that would monitor them, and they were able to make contact with the United Council and her Allies. The Council made the species techno-organic bodies.

Chapter 39: Krogan

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Uplifting races before their ready is a level 1 crime. Uplifting means taking a species that is not fully developed and ready to leave a planet, and giving them new technology before they are ready. The United Council and her Allies believe that any species should get off their planet on their own merits, so uplifting is highly illegal and the planets with sentient species that aren't spacefaring are watched consistently to make sure someone doesn't uplift them. So it was no surprise when the Krogan rebelled after being uplifted by the Salarians. What were the Salarians thinking? It still does not justify genophage. The United Council doesn't blame the Krogan, they were used as attack dogs and then sterilized. In fact, one of the shadows went undercover as an Asari to look for Wrex and gave him an note on to go to the station (make up a name) where the United Council and her Allies made a deal with Wrex. The deal was that if the Krogan can prove they can live in a civilized society without constantly going to war with each other and others, they can reverse the genophage and save the radiation (from bombs and war) that has harmed their planet. So it's like what Wrex does in Mass Effect. They also help get Wrex's ancestor's armor and other Krogan's armor from the people that stole it and sell it to others, but they can do it quietly. This all happened before Omega disappeared. They also removed the relays near the Krogan's homeworld so they wont be discovered and arrested any Citadel Council members that were still on the homeworld so that they could not report it. Once the requirements are done, the shroud that the Salarians put up is removed permanently, and the planet killing bomb that the Turians put on the planet is also removed, which it was in the beginning to show trust. They use the Turian bomb in the first contact war and let everyone know where it came from so they know who to blame for that one. They use terraforming ship to revive everything, like plants and animals, and restored the ancestral Krogan, and all extinct plants and animals. They also reversed the genophage on the Krogan so they're back to their reproducing glory. By the way, sorry Wrex about the females wanting to mate with you but it was a funny scene in mass effect 3. They basically showed the Citadel Council that they were wrong about the Krogan. So if someone wants to make a fanfiction about this you can just make sure Eve is in it, I liked her. Also they helped the United Council and her Allies in the first contact war. Message me the title of the fan fiction so that I can find it. Thank you.

Chapter 40: Yahgs

Chapter Text

They watched from a distance the ships have cloaking devices at the citadel council failed attempt at trying to meet with the yagh for those of you who don't know yaghs weren't spacefaring race they were stuck on their planet still. It went horribly wrong and they where all killed. So the united council went to clean up their mess very quitly in the shadows and removed anything that was left behind and removed they relays connecting to the yaghs. They even got rid of the yagh shadow broker and replased one of their own to be the shadow broker so they can control the information and use it against the citadel council when the first contact war.

Chapter 41: Geth

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

We all know the Geth history with Quarians. The observer Techno-organics watched all sides of this war and got accurate info so they know what happened. Ironically the geth weren't approached, they found a very inexperienced watcher techno-organic who forgot to hide herself. So because of this, she had to alert her supervisor and they and the Geth talked and shared information. They gave one of the Geth a name, we all know how this goes, and brings whatever the Geth's name is to techno-organic station to show how they work in harmony with each other. They help the Geth restore the Quarians and the Geth homeworld, and remove the relays and help find ways that they don't have to be reliant on element zero. Also helped them make them a full AI or techno-organic depending on what you want. Also they get genders and shared male and female parts so they can reproduce if they want. Also help make peace with the Quarians eventually. They also helped the United Council and her Allies when the Turians started the first contact war. If you want to make a fanfiction about this you may and you can make up the station names if you want, just make sure I can find it. Message me the title of the fanfiction so that I can see it. Thank you.

Chapter 42: Quarians

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

We know their story. After the Geth joined the United Council and her Allies, a number of year ago, a shadow team ran into a Quarian on her pilgrimage with her ship falling apart on her,so they help her out and brought her to a station so they could talk to her and give her proper medical attention. Needless to say, she is surprised by how she is treated fairly. When she sees a Geth moving about, you can guess how that goes. They calm her down and give her a codex to explain things and that they want to help. They help her give back her immune system that her people lost and make it so they don't get sick very easily anymore. She spends time there and meets one of the temporary ambassadors and a Geth ambassador, and explain they want to help her people and what actually happened in what the Geth call, "the morning war." So they give her a new ship, which we know and she knows is alive, because an engineer said it was a death trap and should of been put to bed. She goes to the migrant fleet, does the verify thing, and she tells them she met some interesting people, and when they appear don't shoot them. Next thing they know, ships appear and teleport everyone to darkspace where a station was at. It happened so fast that all the Citadel Council knew was that the migrant fleet was missing. Again, after the Quarians see an AI and after a while, they calm down and listen and get the medical attention they need. Again, they were not used to being treated like equals, that even a few that were about to go on their pilgrimage where offered a place on ships to help explore. It just really confused them. After a while, they made peace with the Geth and got to live on their homeworld, their immune system was put back on track, and they don't need to wear the suit all the time now. They help when the Turians attack and so forth. They make their own technology not reliant on eezo and so forth.

If you want to make a fanfiction about this go ahead just make sure you use your imagination. Message me the title of the fan fiction so that I can see it too. Thank you.

Chapter 43: Drell

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

One thing I don't get is why the Hanar never saved all the Drell species and put them on a planet that they're not suited for. That is just wrong. While the Hanar were rescuing the few Drell, the United Council and her allies worked in secret to rescue all the population of the Drell. They did it right under the Hanar's nose, that's how sneaky they can be. They put the Drell on a planet that is most suited for them and helped them resettle on the planet, and made them something that when is on the skin, will make an environment that is most suited for the species. No more kepler's syndrome for the Drell. And they found a cure. They also removed the relay connecting them to the Hanar and used a terraforming ship to make their homeworld alive again. Some time ago, one of the Drell shadows met with one of the Drell that lived in citadel space, and they convinced the other Drell, even the one's in the compact with the Hanar, to go with them, and so all the Drell disappeared from the Hanar and citadel space. They are their own government now and work with the united council and help with preparing for the reapers. Beacause they disappeard the hanar and the Citadel Council found it mysterious and stuff. Imagine their surprise when they found them again during the contact war.

If you want to make a fanfiction about this you can and use your imagination and make sure i can find it by messaging me the title of the fan fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 44: Hanar

Chapter Text

During the First contact war with the Turians, the United Council and her Allies secretly met with the Hanar and told them a lot about how they ruled, and a lot of other stuff, and about the Protheans and the reapers. The Hanar worships the Protheans and calls them EnKindlers. There is a Prothean that works with the United Council and her Allies. He is with the ambassador team and talks to the Hanars and tells the Hanars about the reapers. The Hanars joined the united council because, let's face it, the citadel council are dicks, there I said it. Of course, they where in trouble with their compact with the Drell, which is viewed as slavery so they had to answer for that. Once the proper punishments where established things went well and so forth.

It would be funny if there was a fanfiction on the Hanars seeing a Prothean. Just make sure I can find it by messaging me the title of the fan fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 45: Volus

Chapter Text

While the Turians started the first contact war, the Volus were cut off from the rest of the galaxy by a huge blockade of the United Council and her Allies' very old ships, and stations were used because they where huge and stopped people from mounting a so called relay was removed as well for added measure. They talked to the vol protectorate and told them if they wanted to be free of the Turians because they view client and associate race as nothing more than slavery, while the United Council and her Allies are all equals in what they do. When the Turians had to sign the papers in what they had to do because they lost, they were not happy that the Volus wanted to be free of the Turians, but had no choice but to sign. The Volus were really happy and got what they wanted for several centuries; a voice on the seat of a council. They were also told about the reapers so they started making their own technology without eezo.

Chapter 46: Elcor

Chapter Text

The United Council and her Allies did the same thing with the Elcor as they did with the Volus and the Hanar. They also got rid of their relay and told them about the reapers.

Chapter 47: Vorcha

Chapter Text

The Vorcha are the equivalent of what happens when a species leaves their planet way too soon. They are used as the example of why no one should uplift a race. The United Council and her Allies look at the Vorcha with sadness because they couldn't stop it from happening. They're currently trying to help the Vorcha, but it is really slow going, but they are trying their best.

Chapter 48: Raloi

Chapter Text

They just got rid of everything that had eezo in their space, like the relays and so forth, so they wouldn't fall into the same trap that the reapers made.

Chapter 49: Turians

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

When the United Council and her Allies sent out a patrol to remove relay 314, which they didn't turn it on at all when the Turians just showed up. The patrol had the Turians language in their codex and sent it to the Turians to say, "hey, we know your language, don't attack us," and waited to see what would happen. They alerted other ships in the area, alerted the United Council and her Allies, and got ready for an attack. They did the opossum strategy, which is basically pretend that you're not technology advanced, and when the Turians shoot at them, they pretend to be killed when the Turians enter their ship through a small passage way. Those who are pretending to be dead, which are male humans, and will hear the Turians say they look like Asari, and if they find any females, they will rape them. Let's face it, the Turians are dicks and I don't like them except I'm a female shepard and garrus fan. After boarding, the Turians just decided to attack, saying they where doing their duty when they weren't. When they boarded they thought they killed the defenders in that little boarding passage area because of the opossum strategy. I got this part from a fanfiction I read a long time ago, I don't remember where, but if you're reading this sorry if I stole this. When they noticed that they looked like male Asari, they started to plot to rape any female versions that they come across and evil laugh about it. Unfortunately for them, everyone understood what they where saying and opossum strategy was called off and they where hit with teleporting guns to be teleported to a prison so they can be judged for their level 1 crime and so were the people on the ship. The Turian hierarchy and Turian councilor decided to "pacify" this new race, but by that they meant enslave this new race and steal their technology while not letting the Asari and Salarion councilor find out. It did not work out for them, they were attacked all over their territory. Also, the Asari and Salarion territory as well since they are allies. They attacked everywhere all at once, that's how big the United Council and her Allies is, and they knew where all the important stuff is located and what to target. Also, they attacked the citadel too and got in to the citadel. Before they attacked, they sent the video of the unprovoked attack and dialogue from the boarding passage so they know whose fault it is, and they used the Turian planet killing bomb the Turians left on the Krogan homeworld on a planet that had the Asari, Turians, and Salarians in one big colony on it. They used the bomb on the planet and let them know where they got it from too before they used it. They also used the terraforming ship on palaven to make it unlivable, but also used the teleporting device on all the Turians so they didn't die and moved them to one of palaven moons so they can watch those that were involved teleported to a prison. No one is high rank enough to get out of prison. The Turians lost big time. They also lost their council seat because of this, and sign contracts agreeing to no more arranged marriages, no more client race, they had to free the Volus the Turians were not happy about that, and the Volus left the citadel to join the United Council and her Allies. No associated race, no indentured servitude, that is an Asari thing but you get the idea, and no life servants. These things are considered slavery and they always say if you need help, hire someone. It's a lot cheaper than owning someone, and owning is a level 1 crime. They also got in trouble for unleashing the genophage on the Krogan. Also, no forced marriages. Humans that were forced to marry a Turian were set free because it is considered slavery as well. For some reason, they never got past their thick head that they only said yes because if slaves say no they would get beat or something worse. Also, with the mating thing, to a lot of Turians that thought that they weren't doing anything wrong were devastated but were still arrested and found guilty because no one gets away with breaking a level 1 crime whether they knew it or not. Also, no experiments. They tried to get a child during the war to experiment on someone so they knew what they where fighting, but unfortunately for them that didn't work out and they where caught. Also, all the Turian's secret and illegal projects were revealed and they got in trouble for it. Also, they had to let the Turians that want to separate from the Turian hierarchy, they did not like that but had no choice in the matter. They were also told about the reapers via video; everyone saw it and the Asari knew about it. Also, they have to pay a lot of credits every year and they have a list on where to take the money, especially on where to take it including from those who are rich. If you don't then your in trouble. The Turians tried to fight back on this it just made it worse for them. Turians are considered nothing more than slavers and rapers, whenever they are on a station the police are called on them because they are believed to be there to rape someone or kidnap and sell them to slavery or start a gang or force someone to marry them. When they try to call a Quarian a suit rat and try to do things to them, they also get arrested for that. They are not welcome in the United Council and her Allies at all. They are always watched by the shadows. Their sickness that makes them forget like garrus' mother, they found a cure for this because of the autopsy that is required for everyone that dies and let the Turians know this, but they won't give it to the Turians just to prove a point and only use it on those that are level 1 criminals so they wont forget why they are there. If you want to make a fanifiction about this you can just remember to use your imagination on this and make sure i can find it by using female human male turian relationship their dosent have to be a relationship i just want to be able to find it put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox.

Chapter 50: Salarian

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

During the war, the Salarian's territory was attacked all over because they were allies with Turians. Even their homeworld was attacked, and all their research was taken. As we know, Salarians do a lot of illegal things and it was released on the extranet, and all their illegal things where revealed. They also lost the war and had to sign something they have no choice but to agree with. One is the stopping of interbreeding and negotiations of marriages because it is a person's right to decide who they marry. Also the stopping the forced reduction in births of female Salarians. The Dalatrasses have to be more fair. Also, no more illegal experiments. If they want to experiment on people they can buy level 1 criminals, and have to follow the laws on that and they can't make any excuses on why they can't give the criminals back. They will be raided on a regular basis because of this. Lytheni Salarians are welcome in the United Council and her Allies' space and are treated fairly. They also have to answer for making the genophage and releasing it. When the Salarians learned that the genophage was cured, they didn't know what to think. They also have to pay every year, just like the Turians. Their sneakiness doesn't work. Whenever regular Salarians appear in United Council and her Allies, or allied space, the police are called on them too because people think they are their to kidnap people to experiment on them or release an experiment on them. They are also watched by shadows.

Chapter 51: Asari

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

The Asari were also attacked during the war because they are allies and their entire territory was attacked, their homeworld was attacked, and the prothean vi was taken so they can prove that the Asari knew about the reapers the whole time. They where in huge trouble when they where found out. They also attacked illium and arrested everyone there that broke the law, and rescued people enslaved people. Also, the United Council and her Allies kept illium because they thought that all the crime would come back there, and they didn't want that. The Asari also lost the war and when they sent an Asari matriarch to make peace with them, unfortunately they were insulted because the Turians should of come, because the United Council and her Allies, believe in owning up to their mistakes. They don't believe in apologies because if they were sorry, then they wouldn't have done it in the first place. When they got there, the matriarch dissuaded to mind meld without consent. Big mistake. They where arrested for rape and so forth. Again, call out to the person who made mass effect Mythos. They also had to sign the contract agreeing to a series of things. One, no more indentured servitude, contracts, client race, associate race, mind melding without permission, cultural domination, Asari intellectual superiority. These are all level 1 crimes and considered slavery. Cultural domination is slowly replacing other species culture with their own. That was revealed to everyone, and the United Council and her allies don't do that, they believe that culture is good as long as it doesn't go too far. They also had to answer for breaking their own law about prothean technology. They have to pay just like the Turians and Salarians. They are also looked down upon because they dress to inappropriately and show of a lot of cleavage, and because they run a consort, which sells their bodies for pleasure, and that is a level 1 crime. There are no prostitutes in the United Council and her Allies. When they go anywhere in the United Council and her Allies, they have the police called on them because they are dressed inappropriately and will be forced to wear the right clothes before they go anywhere. Also, the strong fear they will start a prostitution ring, just like the Turians and Salarians they are kicked out. If you ever see a human with an Asari as a friend, it is a shadow assigned to watch an Asari and report what they do. The Asari don't know about this and the shadows don't like it because they really hate Asari because the Asari think they know everything because they are long lived. The United Council and her Allies' species that have long lives believe that just because your long lived doesn't necessarily mean you know everything, and they constantly tell the Asari this. When they do stick their noses in something, they get beat up badly. Whenever an Asari is talking to someone there is always a master of disguise moment where they do the shutup scene with the Asari whenever they try to say something. The shadows got the duct rats Asari and the orphanages on the citadel, and gave them to the Asari justicar so they can be like them. The relationship with the shadows and the justicars is so so, because the justicar have to be careful with the shadows because they will put the justicar down if they go too far. If you want to make this into a fanfiction you can so I can find it message me the title.

Chapter 52: Batarians

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

During the war with the Turians, Asari, and Salarians, the Batarians were also attacked as well because they were slavers. They were attacked everywhere in there territory, ship by ship, planet by planet. They arrested every criminal like slavers, slave masters, pirates, you name it. Also, the United Council and her Allies rescued every victim. They also helped overthrow the government that said slavery "was apart of their culture," and put in a new government and they had no choice but to join the United Council and her Allies because they thought they will revert back to their last government, so they are watched closely. There were a lot of level 1 criminal Batarians; they outnumbered the Turians, that says a lot. The people they rescued didn't want to go back to the citadel council, their saying was, where was the citadel council or my own government when I was a slave and joined the United Citadel and her Allies. You can basically say the terminus system was decriminalized and the relays were removed. They also told them about the reapers. If you want to make this into a fanfiction you may so i can find message me the title. Thank you.

Chapter 53: The Citadel Council

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

While the war with the Turians, Asari, and Salarians happened, the citadel was attacked as well. Even the arms were closed, they still got in by teleporting past the arms. They also sent the video to every tv, computer, and omni tool, of the unprovoked attack and what the Turians said and did afterwards. Also, they gave them a codex so afterwards they knew what they were dealing with. They attacked everywhere and captured the council and arrested the Turian one for his or her crimes. Afterwards, they sent an Asari ambassador to talk peace, they were insulted because it wasn't a Turian ambassador because they believe you have to own up for your mistakes and the matriarch decided to mind meld without consent, big mistake, again call out to the person who made mass effect Mythos. She and her entourage and anyone else was arrested and put on trail. When they do meet with the Citadel Council at the docks, not the podium since they already know what the citadel looks like, the shadows would continually sneak in the citadel. It's not that impressive. Also, they introduce themselves as temporary ambassadors and explain what that means. The citadel had to sign the contracts agreeing to no more things like indentured servitude, client race, associate race arranged or forced marriages, these are considered by some species a declaration of war or a huge insult because it could mean they get married themselves or worse, life servants are considered slavery and level 1 crime. No more cultural domination and tell everyone that the Asari were replacing their culture with theirs, and showed everyone the Prothean vi (that the Asari have) and keeps calling the Asari the Prothean experiment. They also have the Turians removed from the council and from c-sec. They also had to let all the associate and client races go if they wanted to, which they did cause they would be treated as equals. They also told them about the reapers and videos of what they do, and how the Asari knew about it the whole time. Also, how the citadel is a trap used by the reapers and brainwashes people to make them think everything is alright, which is why they told all the separate governments instead of just telling the Citadel Council because they would just dismiss it like they dismiss everything. They were told that they were a great disappointment, and were told to get their collective heads out of their asses and do a master of disguise moment where they do this is what your doing this is what i want you to do any questions no good. They also made them cancel the treaty of Farixen. After the United Council and her Allies left the Asari, Salarians, and Turians tried to make it look like they're still working together and try to make a the United Council and her Allies work with or join them but they are told to bug off. Also, the United Council and her Allies don't hide things like the Citadel Council does, and it annoys them greatly.

If you want to make a fanfiction about this first contact war and go from there you can have fun. You can message me the fanfiction title in my inbox so I can find it. Thank you.

Chapter 54: Noveria

Chapter Text

They also attacked Noveria as well because the planet was a hotbed of level 1 crimes and everyone there was arrested and the Rachni that they found there were rescued. They also kept the planet because it was thought if it was given back it would happen again, instead it became one of the prison planets for level 1 criminals because it was snowy and no one would try to escape and add more years on their sentence. They also removed the relays in the area.

Chapter 55: The Spectres

Chapter Text

The spectres are considered level 1 criminals by the United Council and her Allies and they will be arrested on site. A lot of spectres were arrested during the the first contact war. It will be a shadow who will take a spectre down, a witness that sees the confrontation, described it was spectacular because sometimes the fight would last for 10 seconds with the spectre losing because the shadows learn all style of fighting, not just their own species. When a spectre has to go into United Council and her Allies' space. They have to be very careful not to be recognized, so a lot of time they have to keep telling the person their training to keep a low profile.

Chapter 56: Other Extinct Races by the Reapers

Chapter Text

The other races that became extinct because of the reapers were also rescued by the United Council and her Allies and the relays were removed after the reapers left.

Chapter 57: Kett

Chapter Text

The United Council and her Allies helped the Kett with their reproduction problem and made them able to breed again. Of course they had to answer for their exaltation of other species but if they wanted to do that once in a while they can get level 1 criminals. They were also told about the reapers.

Chapter 58: Jardaan

Chapter Text

The Jardaan where rescued by whatever they were fighting and joined the United Council and her Allies and so forth.

Chapter 59: Remnant

Chapter Text

The Remnant was made sentient so they can think on their own, but they're AI. They are in a good relationship with the United Council and her Allies.

Chapter 60: Another Sentient Species

Chapter Text

This species has a long body, four legs, but the front legs are used for hands whenever it is necessary. There are claws on all four appendages, very big wings, and a long tail that can be used as a weapon or appendage. They have a long neck; their head is kind of in a shape of a dragon head with a long, elaborate horns that go back instead of forwards. Think of a goat but they don't curve like a goat. Also, they have sharp teeth and have a long tongue. The funny thing is whenever one of their horns falls off, they stop what they're doing and say "my horn!" in a very shocked manner, but it will grow back. They never stop growing and they are omnivores. They also have a spot on their back near the neck where younglings can hang out. Their eyes can glow different colors, so can their horns, wings, tail, and body. Their language is complex. Body and tongue movement is part of their communication. They also can make silent frequencies (like an elephant), and they can also talk but you can often see them talk to each other in silent communication. If you can understand what it all means, more power to you, and you can strategize with one across a battle field without others knowing what they are saying. Their bodies have very different colors it can get elaborate. Their horns can blast things if it needs to, and they can change the frequency so it can not be dangerous. Also, they can use their mouth for blasting things and because their teeth are sharp they can imprison people in their mouths for a short time until the proper authorities can get the person. Their planet is outside of time and it is often seem like they always know what is going on, and what is going to happen. If you ever look at their horns you can tell how old they are. They can live long past Asari and Krogan. No one knows how long they can live given how their homeworld is outside of time. They also have the power to decondition people that have been conditioned. For example: battered wife syndrome. They can get it out of you. So if you were a slave they will uncondition you, for example when they were freeing the Yautja slaves they made a deal that if all their slaves left after they where deconditioned, then they will stop but if not then they wouldn't. Needless to say, they where surprised when they all left. If they let you touch their horns when their still on their head you'll be able to see a memory they want you to see or an idea they had. If they spread their wings a certain way they can do the same thing as the horns and show a story the way they think about it. They are really good storytellers. They are also very good at protecting children, they make it their duty.

Chapter 61: Cerberus

Chapter Text

Cerberus is just like it is in the Mass Effect game, and they are all level 1 criminals. Before the first contact war, Cerberus was becoming extinct and then the Turians made it worse. Thanks Turians. So now they have to work harder to put a stop to them. If you remember Udina from Mass Effect, he got kicked out of the council after only a week because it was so obvious how power hungry he was, and the fact that he was okay with Cerberus was a problem. When he first got in contact with Cerberus he got arrested right away.

Chapter 62: Arks and Ark Atlas Games Creatures

Chapter Text

The creatures from the Arks and Atlas games are also a part of the sentient species of Earth. Some of them never stop growing.

Chapter 63: Related Technology

Chapter Text

This is an AI species that makes sure there is no incest is going on. They live in this technology that everyone has and take the technology everywhere. What it does is alert people when they meet each other that their blood related, because people move a lot and there will be chances where you will meet a family member and not know about it. It is very good that you can see who your related to from a long time ago and it is 900% accurate.

Chapter 64: How Long Someone Lived For

Chapter Text

This is another AI species that keeps track of how long someone from each species lived for. They keep records of record breakers that live past the certain species life span. They show the persons name, gender, how long they lived, and how they died, and so forth. Everyone can see this and no one can lie in this.

Chapter 65: Autopsy

Chapter Text

Autopsy is a requirement for anyone that dies. The saying goes, just because it is looks obvious how someone died, but if you give an autopsy you'll find things that could of kill them. When their is an autopsy they will look for disease and other things I can't think of. They have found ways to cure a lot of diseases because of this. They even found the cure for the Turian's losing memory diseases but they won't give it to them because of what happened in the first contact war.

Chapter 66: Ships And Stations Funerals

Chapter Text

Think of Yondo's funeral from Guardians of the Galaxy 2, at the end of the movie. This is because they have nowhere to bury people. Their is a memorial place on stations and ships for people to go and talk to their dead. It's like a regular graveyard and it honors those that used to live on the ships and stations.

Chapter 67: Evfra de Tershaav Fanfiction Idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want. You can make up the names for any of the characters.

Chapter Text

We all know Evfra from Mass Effect Andromeda. There was this one fanfiction where he got a ryder sibling pregnant, and then yelled at her and made up with her and all was alright. Here's mine idea on one. There are four ryder siblings, 1 boy 3 girls, the youngest is our character and not the pathfinder, and also was a virgin until she met Evfra. This ryder finds out she's pregnant with Evfra's child and he was the only one she was with since she is monogamous. Next time she sees him she tells him in private, and he doesn't believe her and says hurtful things that he will regret later and will try to apologize when he sees her later. But that's not how it happened. the tempest leaves and comes back a few days later, the 3 older ryder siblings come out with a bucket and find Evfra talking to the Moshae, Akksul and Paaran Shie in public where the ryder siblings confront him about what he did to their sister. They explained that her sister was a virgin but he took it and explained that a little to him on what that meant and the only person that she did it with was him. They also tell him that they all tried to tell her to stay away from Evfra because they thought he wouldn't make a good mate, but she told them differently and stood up for Evfra, and Jaal can verify that but Evfra proved the older ryder sibling right in their judgement with him. They went to the nexus and pretended to terminate the pregnancy and used someone else who was getting a baby terminated as a cover. Our character never wanted to see Evfra again, and they congratulated him because did something no breeder was able to before in the milky way galaxy, which was take her virginity and get her pregnant. They gave Evfra the bucket (with the terminated baby). After they left every Angaran looked at Evfra with disgust because they all knew the younger ryder sibling, even Akksul, because she is able to befriend everyone including Akssul. The Moshae talks to him and tells him how disappointed she is with him. Their younger ryder actually didn't terminate her pregnancy, she kept it the one in the bucket was someone else's baby that got terminated. She let the 3 older ryder sibling do what they wanted and actually didn't ever want to see Evfra again because she felt used and dirty. What Evfra did and said made her think he was using her for sex and and lied about all the nice things he said to her. Jaal didn't even know that she was still pregnant. They needed him to believe in the termination because he is a big mouth and would tell the truth. Tann gave her a job that the Angaran never go to help keep her secret from them because she is his friend too, like I said she is really good at making friends. He is also surprised of what Evfra did and that he didn't take responsibility and whenever Evfra tries to contact or search for her, Tann and others wont help him. Also they put a restraining order on him so he is not allowed to talk to her see her and so forth. Several months later and a few months after giving birth, the Moshae and Akksul are on the nexus and notice her in a crowd, walk up to her to talk to her and once she and Akssul and the younger ryder sibling are face to face, she and Akksul notices the human Angaran hybrid and the Moshae did her research about humans gestation period and realized she kept the child. They tried to talk to her into talking to Evfra again but she says no, that he used her and lied to her and his true colors were revealed, and a crowd gathered the Moshae and Akksul notice she changed since her encounter with Evfra. She tells them he has no rights to the child, she made sure of that and walks away with her child. They tell Evfra about her and his child, and he looks for her on the nexus. He was finally able to convince someone to tell him where she works, all the others just gave him dirty looks. When he convinces her to go somewhere for them to talk she agrees, and when she arrives she brings security with her so she can show him who is the boss here. He's seen her kill someone with a spoon before; she is a skilled killer. He tries to talk to her but she wont have it, saying she knows he is lying to her and that she has seen his true colors, and that he will never see her child as far as the child was concerned he was a bad very bad breeder that left them and leaves him sitting there in shock by how much she changed. The security escorts him out of the nexus with him getting dirty looks from everyone. It spends to Evfra trying to prove that he is not lying to her or trying to use her again. Will it work, you will have to write it. Have fun writing this fanfiction and use your imagination when you write this. You can make up the name of the younger ryder sibling and the child, just make sure it is a really weird one or one no ones heard before. The relationship will be Evfra and female ryder, or message me the title of the fanfiction. Have fun making this fanfiction.

Chapter 68: Windows

Chapter Text

As the geth say windows are a structual weakness so on ships and stations their are no windows. All you have to do is press a button a an a hologram like thing i don't know what to call it will come up where a window will be and they will be able to see whats outside or inside but not in a creepy way.

Chapter 69: Bars and Alcohol

Chapter Text

All species looks down on all bars and alcohol because they associate it with anything that bad happens like poisoning, cheating, rape, etc.. Their are bars but they are rare and far between and their are no underground bars. The bars that are around people do go their but not to drink they go their to eat, date, Drink anything but alcohol. But whenever their are people that drink alcohol are given weird looks and a pamplets on where to get help for alcoholism every single time.

Chapter 70: LGBTQ

Chapter Text

LGBTQ aren't looked down upon it is in fact wildly accepted and not a big deal by everyone including all the species because they see it as their choice not there's to make but their are a few that try to make a bif fuss about about it. It dosent work at all. Gays and lesbians can get married. The this is me song is their slogan and it is used to describe everyone that had trouble walking to the beat to the others drum. It is a very popular song as well as other accepting others songs.

Chapter 71: Nihlus Kryik fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

We all have heard and read fanfictions that nihlus is a player that likes to have sex with everyone but never gets in trouble with it . I really don't like it he should get in trouble for some things he does and should have been reported for several things he'e done. Here is my idea where he and saren have to stop at a station after they finished up with a mission and decided to rest their and saren new this station he is welcomed on this one because he is on his best behavior and is kind of frenemy with a shadow which is rare and unusual for that because the shadow is a female human they have a really good relationship they are slowly becoming good friends. In fact whenever he shows up at the station he is her responsiblity and and she's always at the entrance when he shows up and she watches his but she is never alone because shadows are never alone weather in plane view or not. Just before they dock at the statiob seran trys to tell his protege he can't be his carefree self or do what he can't usually do what he does whenever they dock all nihlus says is yeah yeah lets face it he wasen't really listening which will be his downfall because he thought saren was being was being his usual self which he wasent. They meet up eith the shadow and she brings them to one of the rare bars that is around that is run by a female human while their ship is being refueled and resupplied saren is one of the few turians spectres that can have one of their ships and can go into the united council and her allied space as long as he follows their laws and donsent take it into his own hands. While heading to the bar they are given very mean and weird looks and the children are hiden from them they would have been attacked if it wasent for the shadow that was with them. They oeder alcohol they are given weird looks and given the alcohol and pamplet. While they are their the childs owner comes to meet her mother to talk or tell her something and she it 16 years old. We all know that turians are allowed to mate when their 15 years old bot not humans their not allowed to mate until their 20 but Nihlus dosent know that he so should because saren told him on the ship but nihlus wasent listening. Nihlus notices her and ask her how old she is and she answers him and told him something mean so he will leave her alone. But it dosent work in fact he thinks humans are little nit like asari that they play hard to get when they pretend they don't want to mate but actuallt do he will soon learn that is not true in a very hard way. Saren even tried to tell him to leave her alone. When she leaves to head home nihlus somehows to sneak away from saren but not from a different shadow who has a really bad problem with turians from what happened to her as a kid when she meet a turian. He corners her at an alleyway and pins her and does things to her while she begs him to stop but again he is thinking she is still playing hard to get but before he can put his manhood into her he it beatup by a few shadows and arrested for his level 1 crime and knock him out. He wakes up tied down on a table where he is told why he is under arrest and he tries to say he wasent trying to rape her and said that he thought she was doing what the asari do that was the wrong thing to say because he is yelled at and told what the difference between asari and humans and that they have been given permission to remove his reproduction organ and other things that are removed from level 1 criminals whel he is awake and able to feel it and unable to move after they gave him that shot. After they do that put him in a small cage without his clothes and being fed very bad tasting gruel while he waits for his trail and found guilty. They went to look for the asari that he has mated with and found out not all of them where playing hard to get he actually raped them and asked them to testify and they do because they want justice. While they where arresting nihlus the shadow that is assigned to watch saren reports to him what happened to nihlus he is horrified by what happened and says that he tried to tell nilhus but he didn't listen but they tell him that it wasen't his fault because the ship that is his reported that saren tried to worn nihlus so saren is in the clear. Saren has to tell the citadel council but he tells them that they can't do anything because it happened in in united council space and they will try him their way and that if the citadel council try to do thing as they always do sweep things under the rug it will be bad for them because they have no power their and that no one likes them here. Saren is allowed to visit nihlus as long as he is in the cage nihlus tries to ask saren for help in getting him out but saren says he can't and that he is disappointed in him that he saw a lot a potential in him but nihlus proved him wrong with what he did. He is in court and the judge is an ai to prevent bribes from happening and the jury is really diverse and has all different species in it with some of them see it as an act of war or a very big insult if anyone tried to bribe them. Nihlus is found guilty and given a long time sentence and has to be sold to very cruel people when they sell him. Then we follow nihlus journey as he goes throught the auctions and the treatment that goes with it. He lives through everything and when his sentence is up he is brought back to the citadel. What happens next is up to you and your imaginations. If anyone wants to do this fanfiction they can make sure you use your imagination. You can make up the names of the ships, stations and people the nicknames and the numbers of the shadows. Also the names of the planets that are involved as well. Make sure i can find it make it a nihlus female shepard or post the title of the fanfiction in my inbox thank you. Have fun making this.

Chapter 72: How the courts work

Chapter Text

The united council work very hard to make sure bribes don't happen. For instance the judge is an ai bcause they don't care for money. They jury is very diverse and full of different species that if you trued to bribe them a lot of them see it as a declaration of war or a very huge insult. Trying to bribe someone is a level 1 crime and you will be reported and arrested and tried so no one tries it but their are the few idiot that try it and fail 100% of the time. If anyone tries to shoot up the place it is basically you will get scanned for any weapons and it won't just work on anything metal it also works for plastic etc. The jury is very protected and very hard to find them when they are in court. So no one tries anything on them because no one can find them.

Chapter 73: pokemon and mass effect crossover idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Their is this one fanfiction of pokemon and mass effect where codex did the pokerap to introduce themselves i would like that in their it was genius whoever made it. this is the fanfiction i was talking about Intimidation, Lowered Attack Stat by Smashing Skunk53. The pokemon are all sentient they work togethor with the humans for centuries. They have a council fild with all the species and evolutions of pokemon and they all answer to arceus the god pokemon. They have been spacefaring for over 200,000 years. If any of you can could you also use other people fakemon and get their permission for it. Instead of just letting the turians leave they capture them. The humans and pokemon decide to move the relay near a black hole and launch an attack on the aggressors for their unprovoked attack they use their ftl much faster than relays or eezo they don't use eezo. They win the attack. Meet the citadel not really impressive given what they can make and do half of the time. Make the council come to the docking bay to show they have the control not them and tell them what is going to happen and that they werent giving the pows that attacked them unprovoked and that they wernt turing on the relay they where going to move it the turians turned it on so they broke the laws so they will be treated as the criminals they are and told them that next time they see any unauthorized ships belonging to the citadel council in their territory again they will come back and attack not just the turians but also the salarians and asari in full force and they leave. Also they didnt give them any technology. They also help the krogans by curing the genophage by making them prove that they can live peacfully basically what wrex did in mass effect. Helped the geth and quarians in that order basically they new the geth a lot longer before the first contact war started. Also the artificial aliens. Went after the batarians attacked all over their territory and freeing the slaves and putting a new government. All the former slaves wanted to live in the pokemon and human space they didnt want to go back to their own government when asked why they will say where were their government when they where slavesand so forth. Thay also helped out the drell the drell left the hanar. I leave the rest for any one of your imagination to make this story i leave this to you. To make sure i can find this put in a relationship or put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox. Thank you and have fun.

Chapter 74: Digimon crossover

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Every human had a digimon partner a lot of humans had their digimon partners sense bith. They have been working togethor sence the beginning and have digimon spacefaring ships. They have been spacefaring for over 400,000 years. They dont use eezo and they didnt have a relay in their corner of their galaxy and when ever they see one they move it out to dark space. In fact they view as very low tech which it is. Their FTL is much faster than the citadel council FTL. The digimon and human ships come in varing sizes some of them coming into the sizes of planets, several citadels, destiny ascensions etc.. They also have a council that have all species in it and evolutions they constantly rotate every member they basically do the same thing that i have in my universe other chapters to mininze corruption. Their are also have the digimon royal knights and others i havent kept up to date on all the new changes it confuses me greatly. They where removing relay 314 they didnt turn it on at all when the turians attacked without warning and unprovoked the turians are the ones that opened the relay. The turians where captured both the patrol and the "pacify" groups. No one died they made all unconsious and brought them to the digital world so that if they tried to escape they wouldent have nowhere to go. The army responed very quickly to the aggressors. The council where able to read the turians codex and they interrogate all their prisoners because to them rank and jobs didnt matter evertone knows something that the others don't and they where right. The turians wanted their technology for themselves and make them into ether a slave or client race which is both bad. The turian hierarchy and counciler kept it a secret from the other councilers. The digimons and humans did not like how the citadel council ran at all. The digimons and human council decide to attack the turians and the asari and salarians sence they are allies and before they did sent a video of the unprovoked attack on every tv compute omni tool etc. They attacked all over the turians, salarians, asari, and the citalde council territory all at once and kicked their ass. They even went on their homeworld and the citadel blew up the destiny ascenson. When they meet up again they had he citadel council meet them in the docking bay intsead of the podium. They told the citadel council what they thought of them turned them down for an associate place sense they view that as slavery and all of them are equal in everything they do and they wernt going to join them at all. That the turian attacked unprovoked and open the relay not them and that they moved the relay into dark space and they keeping those that attacked them and prosecuting them and that they wont be able to rescue them because they are in the digital world. They also say the next time any unaurthorized citadel ship that they see in their territory will be seen with hostile intent and they leave. They also didnt give them any technology sense it wont work for them and they believe that you should make your own technology not steal or copy off others. They help the krogan basically what they did in the poekmon chapter, geth, artificial aliens, quarian and drell in that order they all joined them and all the drell left the hanar. They also got digimon partners They attacked the batarians and did the same thing in the other chapter. The rest is up to you and your imagination when you make this make sure i can find it by putting the fanfiction title in my indox. Have fun.

Chapter 75: Star Wars crossover fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Their will be several changers but the same thing would be the timeline up to the return of the jedi. Here are the things that are different. The yuuzhan vong war never happened. The senate does what the united council does in my society i created and they no longer use coruscant because they know about the sith temple on the planet. The jedi follow the grey jedi code they learn all aspects of the force not just one side for example they learn how to use the elements like the the shapers of kro var, they regualarly talk and learn from the the aing-tii monks, learn from the bendu and other ways of the force i can't think of. They don't work for the senate instead they live on their own planet that is really huge and have many moons that only force sensitive can find and only force sensitive can live because their are force storms on a regualarly basis so their families that aren't force sensitive live on one of the moons closes to the planet another moon is used for people that want to talk to the jedi so they stay on that moon and the third moon is the farthest and is used as a check point to look for dangers. This order also don't take children from their parents instead they let them come to them and let anyone of every age into the order. Instead of taking the children they also teach them to follow and listen to the force and they do jedi don't stay in one place even the ones that have a seat at the senate they go where the force tells them. The jedi don't stay in one spot on their planet they are always moving. They also don't stop learning they are taught to always learn. They also find orphans and adopt them they don't cherry pick. When it is time for them to get a master or a new one they learn from alot of people not just one. What they go is go into this thing like ezra did in star wars rebels and vader did in the comics but this one is all sides of the force and they go through some sort of test and the master feels it through the force that they are meant to tech this person and go there by the time the person comes out their teacher is their. They also learn all the fighting styles not just one like the old order did. When their training seems complete they are told to walk all over the planet lettiing the force guide you and when they come back they are knight or whatever they want to be in the force it is a test to find out who are to be for now because you always change throughout your life. Once that is done they are told to follow the force and they do. They are also encourage emotions unlike the old order did and lets face it that was part of their downfall they are able to have families of their own and so forth. They also learn the history of each order and taught that the old order is the one that started the war with the sith in the first place and it teaches them not to go to far in what you. When the senate and the jedi find the relays they don't turn them on they move them to darkspace and blow them up. When they start moving relay 314 they are attacked by the turians. The star wars and mass effect galaxys are completely different space so the mass effect aliens use their own talk and don't say core worlds. The senate beat the turians lets face it i don't like the turians and enjoy reading about them losing they deserve it. The senate and the jedi decide to attack to show the consequences of their action and for the fact that they where scared of what they would do to them. They attack the turians, asari, the salarians and the citadel all at once andkick their collective ass while also showing the unprovoked attack on the letting them know who's fault it is to blame. They sent a matriarch to talk peace with them they give her the codex and give the citadel council several weeks to read their history then they meet sense the star wars technology is much faster and advance than the citadel councils technology. They meet the council at the docks refuse to join and give them technology and they will keep the criminals and prosecute themselves and so forth then they leave. They help the krogan basically what wrex did in the mass effect, geth, artificial aliens, drell, and the quarians in that order. The rest is up to you and your imagination so i can find it make sure you put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox. Thank you.

Chapter 76: Female human Male turian fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Their is this fanfiction where this asari in c-sec that is trying to get a human male to notice her and dosent go well i don't know what happens next because it was never finished but here is my turian and human idea. They are both in c-sec. The female human is 16 a virgn and monogamy. She has two different eye color really rare hair color and has the noticeable port wine stain skin birth marks on her face and arms and a metal disabilty dosent know how to fight and she is a intern that work for whoever is the boss in that area don't make it challick please i really don't like him and she is that persons goddaughter and make the person a turian and female who knows about humans and is pallins daughter. She lets the human work their to learn learning experience and as it turns out that c-sec station never been more organized and is really handy at fixing things. Its comes as no shock that when she comes of age she wants to work their for real. The male turian that unfortunately notices her in the group of humans that where hired to work their or whatever use your imagination. Really likes her but is twice her age and is intrested in her remember humans aren't adults until their 20 and not allowed to mate until then but he didn't go to the meeting telling them what not to do with humans. So he tries to impress her the turain way it works on the female turians and asari bit not her and she thinks he is harassing her she dosent know turian mating habits so she keeps reporting him to her supervisor. Finally he convinces her to spar with him despite her best judgement as predicted it does not go well she is really injured and has to go to the hospital and their where 2 camera crew right their recording the whole thing and they where both human. Needless to say he was in big trouble. He horrified by what he done and realised that humans don't spar to attract eachothers attention. He is confronted by his superviser that is the humans godmother in front of everyone including the camra crew that also decide to stay to record what happens. The supervisor demands to know why he attacked her because she promised the girls parents she would be safe sense they always worry about her because of her disabily. He explains what he was trying to do but suddenly realise what eh was saying was the wrong thing to say because his supervisor, the camra crew, a few asari, salarians, and turians that knew about when humans are adults and all the huams where all looking at his with horrified and disgusted looks and a few actually puke because they can't believe what they hear. She lays into him and tells him he was preying on a child he tries to defend himself that turians mate when their 15 but she asks that is the human girl a turian or a human which is she and he says human and she tells him humans arnt adults until their 20 and that their not allowed to mate until their that age to. She says he is nothing but a child predator and has him arrested. He goes to jail for a little while gets out gets a restranining order put on him to stay away from her and he is not allowed in any job with authority his military record is tarnished as well so he is left with a really crappy job. One day he sees her with a turian and has a child with him. He tries to talk to her but she is deathly terrified of him. She sees him as the person that made her life hell and that he tried to kill her and molest her. I leave this to your imagination and how this fanfiction goes and have fun. When you make this make it a female human male turian relationship. Also you can make up the names. Thank you.

Chapter 77: Massages

Chapter Text

I was on youtube watching massages. Massages are seen as a good thing so much so that they are on every planet, ship, and stations that you go to. Soldiers get massages on a regular basis. Their is a massage for every species.

Chapter 78: Haircuts

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

We all know that turians think that the hair on a human is like their crest and freak out when they are having it cut. Humans know this so they take advantage of it. Whenever their is a large congregations of turians their is a hair cut nearby with windows so turians can see whats happening it leads to alot of hilarious moments and one time c-sec was called. If you want to make a fanfiction about this cause that fanfiction could be hilarious go ahaed. So that i can find kind it put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox. Thank you.

Chapter 79: One shots, Prompts, Drabble fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want. Also for those of you that think people with autism can't do things screw you.

Chapter Text

I don't know what to call when it but i have an idea where each chapter has a character from all over mass effect trilogy where they some how have to deal with a child human on all over the autism spectrum. Where the person of the chapter has to deal with a kid and stuff. When you do make this fanfiction make sure you know what your doig and research what you doing because it will not be easy each person that has autism acts differently when their on the spectrum because their very different people. I would be very much appreciated if someone made this. So i can find it put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox thanks.

Chapter 80: Cybertronian transformers human hybrid

Chapter Text

The cybertronian human hybrid is really noticeable because they have 2 different eye colors that glow red or ther colors when they are angry at someone or something it sometimes unnervers people. They have very weird hair color for example purple hair so forth. They have regular enregon, dark energon, and regular human blood. They can go into space and not need a space suit. They will be able to switch from human to cybertronian forms best part they don't need to buy a vehicle their there own vehicle.

Chapter 81: Garrus Vakarian

Summary:

I have a few fanfiction ideas for garrus vakarian each one will be in separate chapters. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This one depends on if you want to do the one where hes force sensitive or not. This one is a a lot of years after the first contact wars and i got this idea from a fanfiction someone made where it showed just how different he was from everyone and how scared of his father he was because lets face it Castis vakarian is a dick and his mothers condition should have been reported. Where in that one scene where castis abused him will be a little different. We start off where castis and solana are waiting for garrus what they don't know is that he is helping a shadow who is on the planet looking for people that are selling some sort of smokes that involve slavery and she notice how he dosent want to go home like he scared to. Once that is done she talks to one of the higher ups in the turian hierarchy about child abuse because she suspects it and she and the turian decide to bring him home to see what happens. Garrus didnt know that his father would be home and castis goes to far right in front of the shadow and turian official i should also point out that he didnt notice them because he went to immediately yelling at his and shoved him really hard onto a table counter top and was about to amack him when he was tazerd by the shadow. The shadow and the turian official give each other looks and garruse runs up to the shadow and looks for comfort and the officail arrests castis. Castis has to expain his behavior to his own clan but also to his bondmate clan and also why he didnt reports his bondmates condition like a good turian would do. He gets kicked out of both clans and be goes down the turian hierarchy and loses custody of his children and garrus mother goes to the hospital for her memory illness that should have been reported. Garrus goes and lives with the shadow because that is whats right for him and they all know it by how much he is tramatized by his experience. While solana will be raised by her clan and be taught the right way to be a good turian and she is in a lot of trouble for how many times she got garrus in trouble with his dad. Garrus lives with the shadow and other kids that were duct rats on the citadel and he thrives. Garrus father tries to get in contact with his to tell him what tdo and intimidate him but don'tlet him talk to him. Garrus hates his father and sister. They also teach the turian children in their care how to relieve stress in other ways not just in sex and teach them that don't just have sex with random people that they will need to be in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship with and so forth. He also got his clan markings and he was told he should also remenber his heritage. He really doesnt like his species because he sees it from the united council species point of view and that he's sick that they would randomly have sex with people. He doesent join the turian military he joins one of the united council species military and he thrives in it and he becomes a shadows student first but he will eventually become a full on shadow. While he is with some other shadow trainees on a ship he and the trainees and their mentors have to go on a turian ship in order to go into turian space to hunt down some criminals. In this ship is solana and she really regret how she treated garrus when they where togethor as children her clan told her didnt act as a big sister at all and really want to apologise for her behavior to him. When they get on the ship the trainess are mostly female and male turains and other specieas the shadow turians get hit on right aways but all they do is vocalise their disgust at them and the regular turains are immediately ashamed nut not all of them are for long. Garrus especially gets noticed because he is really handsome and fit for a turian. While they are eating lunch in the mess all the shadow trainess talk about how sick they feel and how sad that the regular turians want to get in their pants. The regular turians where told by their superiors before the shadows even came on to leave them alone because if their are turians with them they where raised differently from them and think differently than they do all that went out the window after they saw the shadow turians. The recon scout that we all herd about makes it her mission to bed garrus. The recon scout is with her group in the mess hall and they all made bets right their on who will bed garrus unfortunately for them they where over heard by one of the species that has good hearing and she told them. The recon scout goes over to their table dispite protests for those that knows better and tries to flirt with garrus he tells her to go away and he dosent need a prostotue she goes even further and tries to touch him all that does is get her brutally beat up because garrus know all forms of combat and uses her as an example to leave them alone and they will report all of their harassment of them. Solana finally gets to talk to him how she found out who he was is a mystery she tries to apologize for what she did to him as kids but it dosent goes well at all he tells her the only reason she is sorry was because she wanted to feel better for what she did to him and that she isnt sorry at all and to stay away from him al the while they where still in the mess hall. They go on that mission with the recon scout who is still trying to bed garrus dispite warnings to leave him alone and does what she wants on this mission even thou garrus is in charge and she blows uo the compound whe she was ordered not to but unoticed to her their mission was recorded and watched it was also found out that was a prison for level one criminals not a slave area so she is really in trouble. She is told that when they leave for united council and her allies space she will come with them as a criminal. Throughout the trip to find the criminal and get him she keeps annoying garrus and convinces him to spar with her and once their in the spar ring he brutally beats her to an inch of her life in front of everyone. She has to stay in the med bay and once the misson is over she has no choice but to go with them to answer for several charges which she found guilty for. Also when they where on the regular turian ship castis goes to the ship and tries to tell garrus that he has no choice but to come with him and join the turian hierarchy all garrus does is again brutally beat him and tell him he is an adult and he dosent have authority over him and kicks him out of the ship back into castis ship. Let all face it we all wanted castis to get beat up. Also have a sex scene with him and a human female please. I will leave the rest of the fanfiction and how it goes in your readers capable hand and use you imagination on how to write this you can make up the names for those that don't have names. To make sure i can find it put the title of the fanfiction in my inbox. Thank you.

Chapter 82: Garrus Vakarian fanfiction idea part 2

Summary:

To the person that made the fanfiction that i am talking about nothing against you you make really good fanfiction. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

I read this fanfiction Mass Effect 2: Flashbacks By: HotMezoti and thought thats not right you should read this to get what i mean its not on archives. Also for the fact as the story goes on they start to get back together we all know that dosent happen. Anyways garrus does a lot of things wrong in this fanfiction like not talking about things right away, ignoring shepard, Trying to justify why he did what he did and other things. I believe garrus is in the wrong here not shepard. So here is my idea on how this should go. It still goes the same but shepard get heartbroken and moves on from garrus. When they are at the bar garrus still does that thing with the other turian and stuff. When shepard confronts garrus the next day the mess hall is full and when garrus tries to move them she dosent so they have that conversation in front of the crew and they disagree with garrus explanation and give him really disgusted looks when shepard leaves to talk to hacket and they tell him that he disgust them and say he is really in the wrong. Shepard ignores garrus and dosent bring his on missions anymore and is doing really great on them not struggling and is really aware of what her crew is doing so she knows who is in a relationship. Garrus on the other hand is not doing really great and the crew is still giving him really mean looks especially joker. When he and tali talk she decides to talk to shepard someone near by tells her it a bad idea and it will make her look bad but tali ignores the advice. When tali calls shepard to talk to her about it. It does not go well at all because it looks like she is making excuses for garrus when he is in the wrong and tali is making things worse and told really harshly that she is bias because she is the one that broke up with him not the other way around and to stay out of it. It ruined shepard and tali's friendship unfortunately for tali the other engineers heard it and after shepard leaves they tell her she did the wrong thing and she should of stayed out of it because she is bias and the confration spreads around the ship and she is given mean looks now. Shepard still ignores garrus throughout the mission and so forth and he tries to get on her good side again. But he broke her heart and trust. I will leave the rest all up to you. When you make this fanfiction make sure you read this Mass Effect 2: Flashbacks By: HotMezoti first so you know what i am talking about please as for the rest use your imagination on this. When you make this message me the title please and thank you.

Chapter 83: Garrus Vakarian fanfiction idea part 3

Summary:

Again to whoever makes this fanfiction i mention nothing agaisnt you its just an opinion. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

I read this fanfiction Mass Effect 2: Changes By: HotMezoti and read what the heck read it and you'll understand. I don't like how garrus responds in this fanfiction i mean turning down shepard is ok and his right but when he finds out shepard dated a turiand before then decided ok i thought about it and now i want to date a human. Nope that not how that happens if you need to think about it for a long time to date someone then its not to be. Garrus does the same thing to get shepard attention and then its her birthday and he does the same thing in the fanfiction i mention only it does not go well. When he tries to explain himself it does not go well and shepard also says you never thought about it until i told you i've dated a turian before and now you want to try it no thats not right you made your dision months ago you have to be good with it. When shepard leaves garrus goes up to talk to joker who unfortunately for garrus watched the whole thing and is mad at him for not also telling him about him changing his mind because he learned shepard dated a turian before and joker is disgusted with him. We go thro the rest of the fanfiction with him trying to win shepards trust again. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination message me the fanfiction title and thank you.

Chapter 84: Garrus Vakarian fanfiction idea part 4

Summary:

Again to the person that made the fanfiction no hard feeling it is really well told. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This fanfiction Mass Effect 2 Garrus' world By: HotMezoti made me think what the hell that not right read to understand what im talking about. It still goes the same but their are a little bit of change like sheoard dosent let garrus kill sidonis, When garrus calls shepard a turian whore she takes the picture out rips it to tiny shreds in front in him and because she knows how to fight turians did something to him that made him lay on the ground and walks away, and when joker gives garrus a peice of his mind garrus decides to appologize to shepard and send that email shepard give him the instructions to the restaurant but dosent go their she goes somewhere out but tells joker about where garrus is going and she thinks that garrus wants to leave and tells jokar wher she is going. When garrus get to the restaurant and asks someone if they have seen his commander and when they say no one of their description came in and she might of stood him up. Garrus goes back to the Normandy and asks joker where shepard is and he dosent tell him where shepard is but if he wants to leave the normandy for good he can just go but garrus says he's not leaving and what made joker thought that and joker said thats what shepard said. When shepard comes back to where ever she went to garrus tries to talk to her to but shepard says if he wants to go then just go but he stops her and says he wants to be in a relationship with her but shepard stops him and lets garrus have it on how he treated her throughout the time he was on the normandy just to hurt her and make himself feel better and tells him to leave her alone and to not talk to her anymore and leave him in the very full mess hall. Everyone gives him really dirty looks and they tell garrus he should be ashamed of himself because shepard tried to be helpful with his and all he did was make her feel like dirt when she dosent deserve it but all he cared about was himself. Throughout the rest of the mission she sends miranda in to talk to him to see if he needs anything, shepard dosent tke him on missions with him anymore and stays away from him on the normandy. Garrus tries everything in his power to prove that he is sorry for his behavior but it dosent work but he tries. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination so i can find it latter massege me the fanfiction title and thank you.

Chapter 85: Mass effect Power rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen rider crossover fanfiction ideas

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

I liked the way this fanfiction Mass Effect Crosover By: jetslinger333 starte it but it didnt continue in the other chapters read to understand what i am talking about. I think it would make a really good story if it was continued with it. If anyone does this use your imagination please do. So i can find it message me the fanfiction title. Please and thank you.

Chapter 86: Appendix oneshots fanfiction ideas

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

I have noticed no one does a fanfiction about people needing their appendic taking out and any other citadel species has to deal with it. So if someone makes a oneshots fanfictions where each chapters has a character from mass effect has to help someone that has appendicitis i would love to see what people's reaction to this happening. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction thank you.

Chapter 87: Akksul human female fanfiction idea

Summary:

The songs she will sing will be disney songs, my little pony songs, victorious songs that are child friendly, pokemon song, prince of egypt songs, joseph king of dreams, barbie songs, digimon songs, pokemon theme songs, power rangers songs, hannah montana songs, the land before time songs, happy feet 1 and 2 songs, icarly songs, rio 1 and 2 songs, the greatest showmen songs, trolls songs, alvin and the chipmunks songs, book of life songs, the lego movie 1 and 2 songs. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

The human female has a rare hair color, 2 different eye colors, a virgin, dosent deal with other people crap so much that she scared evfra really bad to leave her along which he does, and is a really awesome singer and is awesome with musical instruments, She is quick with her tongue and know how to target with words and make it hurt. As the saying goes she's been bured to much. She is on aya for a certian job make it up but she mostly watches angaran children because they want to hear her sing. The children noticed her when she was taking a break from her job she was seated on a bech and singing wild heart from power rangers super ninja storm. She was really into it that she didnt notice that a crowed had gathered when she did she answered a lot of questions. When the parents came to get their kids and apologise for their children bugging her she said its not a problem and that she dosemt mind watching children sense she used to babysit back home and of course she had to explain that as well. Sense then the children would come to her to hear her sing and she would teach them how to use musical intruments. One day akksul came to talk to the moshae and apologise for his behavior and while those to are talking they hear and see the human singing frozen let it go to the children and anyone else that stop to listen. Akksul in mesmerized by her and then remembers that he met her on his way out when the pathfinder and the moshae tried to talk to him and that when he was walking back to his ship he actually ran into her and tried to blame her for it but backfired she really put him in his place that day. But he really likes her and the moshae says he should get to know her but he's not so convinced she would like to see him again sence he said something really awful to her the first time they met each other. But the moshae says to go over their and apologize the her and start a new big mistake. He goes over their and one of the angaran children noticed him walking over and alerts the human and when she sees him she gives him the most hatful eyes she has ever seen. She tells the children to go find their parents right away and one of the gaurds that is nearby comes over to make sure akksul dosent do something to her. When akksul get their she says are you going to blame me for something that you did again he says no and apologize but she dosent believe him because she had to deal with guys back home who acted all tough and treat her bad and tried to get in her pants that she has learned to not believe what someone says to her to her action speaks louder than words which is why she and evfra don't get along even though evfra has tried to apologize when the moshae made him do if anything it made it worse so evfra avoids her because she know how to target with her words and make it hurt. She believes that if you are truly sorry you wouldent have done what you did. She puts akksul done a peg or two and tells him to never go near her again or she will remove his reproductive organs with him awake. She shocked everyone because she is usually kind harted but they just learned what happens when they get on her bad side. Akksul runs away from her to the surprised moshae's side. Akksul tried throughout the reast of the chapters to get on her good side and befriend her and try to woo her eventually. When someone makes this use your imagination on this. Also have a sex scene with the two please. You can make up the humans name. When you make this make sure i find it by message me the fanfiction title please and thank you.

Chapter 88: Religion fanfiction ideas

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

Make a fanfiction one shots of chapters on how the many species deal with the many different religions of humans. Each chapter is for each character of mass effect learning one religion and how to deal with it. Use any religon out their and be understanding of it and do your research of it. So i can find it later message me the fanfiction title please and thank you.

Chapter 89: Asari fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

A few years after the first conact war the citadel council tries to talk to the united council into joining them. We know how the citadel council are they think they are better then everyone else but the only species that are on the citadel are turians, asari, and salarians. The asari want their prothean vi back but the prothean vi dosent want to go back, turians want the volus back, and the salarians want all the the united council technology. The asari, turians, and salarians that where rescued from slavery and live in united council and her allies because they feel safer wont spy for them. So the citadel council asks if they can send one of their ambassador to see how the united council works in actually they want to cause deception among the species so they would leave and join the citadel council hint it does not work at all. The united council says yes but it has to be an asari maiden that has just finished her education not a asari matriarch. But given that the citadel council think they know better and send a matriarch instead big mistake. When the matriarch gets to a station to be picked up and brought to where ever the united council is at the moment. Unfortantely for the matriarch their is a temporary ambassador (what species it is you decide and gender) is waiting for her and is not happy that the citadel council didnt listen to what they said. The temporary ambassador told her to get back on the ship and the next time an asari comes off the ship will be a maiden not a matriarch the asari tries to throw her authority around big mistake sense she dosent have authority their and a master of disguise moment where this is what you doing this is what i want you to do any questions no good now shut up. The asari get really mad and attacks the temporary ambassador but the gaurds stop her and arrest her for attempted assault and is tried and stuff we wont see that asari for a while.

the unitead council calls the citadel council and tells them that the next time they pick a asari to come and see what they do it better be an actual maiden not a matriarch that will attack someone the moment that she dosent get what she wants. They chose the asari maiden sense the citadel council is too unconfident to decide for themselves and they picked the asari and that she should be the one to come out of the ship or they wont talk to them again. The citadel council talk the asari maiden and tell her what her mission is and what she has to do. When the maiden asari gets to the station she meets the temporary ambassador is their and she tells the asari what not to do like no mind melding with people without consent and not to touch people without consent and so forth and asks if the asari understands and says good do any of that you will get arrested. They stop at a hospital and the translated device and other things is put in her. The asari sees s few old friends they being a turian and a asari that live their after being rescued from slavery and the asari go to talk to them. They ask what she is doing their and ask if she is living their to but she says no and says why she is their ans they give her a really weird look and say that the citadel council is stuped and should disband and then they leave her in a rush with a mean look. When the asari goes back to her guide she asks where the unitead council is and where they where going and the guide says depends on where they are needed and explains that the unitead council unlike the citadel council moves around to where their needed. They get on a ship that will bring them to the council while on the ship in her own room she contacts the citadel council and reports what going on. They finally reach where the unitead council is which is in another galaxy (you can make up the name and species that lives their) and when they get their they are in the middel of a session and the one that speakes and makes the final decisions (it will be a female krogan and the two people that give adive will be a quarian and a drell sense the geth and quarians share the same planet) stops it for a second and in a very mean voice say the citadel council represrntative that was chosen to try to break up the united council is here and goes right back to what they where doing before they stopped what they where doing. The asari in really offended for several reasons one is for being singled out, two because a krogan is in charge right know and tried to make a stink about it about how they shouldnt be in charge of anything as well as the quarian up their. Her gaurd (you can make up the species and gender) tell her to shut up because she isnt in citadel space and if they wnat her advice they will ask for it and that some species heard what she says and are really offended for what she says and tells her to be careful because some of them might try to kill her she looks up and sees that alot of people giving her really bad looks. She also sees a asari, turian, and a salarian and ask why they are up their and the gaurd says those are the ones part of the population that lives with them and so they have representative and sense everyone is equal here they get one to. When the session ends the asari meets several species and threaten her and then she sees an old turain friend and ask what she's doing hear and explains that she was a batarian slave and she was rescued and saved and decided to live their and tells the asari that she is disgusted by why the asari is their and leaves the asari. The next day when they get into session she noticed that some people have changed and she asks the asari asks her gaurd about it and the gaurd explains how things work here. Throughout the asari stay they move several time and such. Use your imagination on how it goes and stuff but remember the asari fails at her mission. You can make up names and species and so forth. So i can find it message me the fanfiction title please and thank you.

Chapter 90: Turian fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This fanfiction happens several years after the first contact war with the united council. The turian primarch ( you can make up the name) who is disgusted with what the last primarch order his people to do when meeting a new race when in fact wasent a new race. He wants to show the united council that they are not savages who like to rape and try to enslave people. So he contacted the united council and putting his pride away asked them if he can have a squad of turians join up with one of their military ships to prove that they can be civilized they said yes but one wrong move and they will arrest the ones responsibles. Their is this one group of military turians (you can make up their squad names and their names make one racist that he thinks the turians are better their is both male and female turians) they are approached by the primarch and told that they will join one of the united council and her allies military ships and they will show that the turian hierarchy isnt a savage raping and enslaving race that they are not their to cause trouble they all look at the racist turian who says he cant help if the primitives cant get past things and then he is reprimanded and they tell him they have been space faring fare longer than the asari and if he starts something then he will be arrested and subjugated to their laws so he better be careful all the turian says is yes sir but he will start something. They pack up and get to a ship and it is a really big ship bigger than the destiny ascension that has regular military and the shadows (you can make up the name and species that are on this ship and the names) working togethor. Once they get on they are confronted by the person who the ship assigned to meet them and he tells them that which unerves them that the ship is alive and they are told not to have sex randomly with people and that they will have to go to the person who teaches people different ways to relive stress and they have no choice in the matter. Their are quarians on board and they are higher rank than you and if you try to do anything to what they call the suit rats they will be punished severely they wont get away with it here like they did in their own space and so forth. They are told to go to the hospital To get the translated and omnitool device put in and to really make matters worse for them its a quarian and a geth that will put it in them just to get them uncomfortable and the racist turian says that they wont have a quarian but says suit rat which the quarian isnt wearing the suit anymore and a geth they stick a needle in the turian without it knowing about it and is paralyzed temporarily and can feel everything that they are doing to it. When they are done the quarian and geth turn around and ask the other turians do they want to act like adults now or will they want to end up like their friend they wisley say they will cooperate and it goes smoothly. They are shown to their rooms and on their way they see a human child but once it sees the regular turians it runs aways screaming that the regular turians will kidnap and experinment on it. They turian ask their guide what a the human child meant by regular turian and the guide says that their are other turians here that were rescued from slavery and takes a jab at them by saying you know the ones you failed to rescue and they decide to live with the united council sense we get thing done. They reach their rooms and they go in their and discover its like a mini home where their is a kitchen, a living room with many places to relax, a bathroom, many bedrooms and so forth they are told that the rooms and everything else grows with the ship so the room get and everything else does as well and they are left alone. They put their stuff away and discuss what they seen so far and the racist turian trys o complain about the quarian but the turian is told to suck it up because they had it coming the way the turian acted. They leave the room to go to that areas cafeteria (they can have food in their rooms but people like meeting and gossiping with each other so when people feel like eating with other they got to cafeteria's and their is a lot of them) and before they get their they hear people talking about them and hear what they say they hear them say that the regular turians shouldent be their and that they shouldove been conqueror them and showed them the error of their ways and if they try to do something they will regret it. The turians look at each other and walk into the cafeteria and immediatly one of them sees an old friend it is another turian (make up gender and name) that the batarians put into slavery and the turian tries to talk to that turian but the turian tells them to leave it along once gone they get their food and sit down and ask where they are going first and say they have level 1 criminals in their prisons and they are going to a station (make up name) and sell them their and tell them about their levels of crime and what happens and so forth. Once they get to the station they go to the auction place and see they are all turians that where part of the unjustified attack in the first contact war and they are shocked by how unhealthy they look and that they are missing a few thing the first turian the other turians see a turian they all new and they are shocked when his crimes are listed (make it up) and sold. Once that is done they get back on the ship and their room and talk about what they saw and heared. We go through the rest of their stay with missions and stuff and one of the turian a male falls in love with a female human how he found out it was a female is beyound anyone and have a sex scene between them in it please. I leave the rest up to you in what happens in this fanfiction and use your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 91: Jaal female ryder fanfiction idea

Summary:

It will have ryder, jaal, ryders daughters, a little bit of evfra's if you want, akksul a little bit, and the moshae a little bit mostly when they see ryders daughter pov. and if their are songs they will be disney songs, my little pony songs, victorious songs that are child friendly, pokemon song, prince of egypt songs, joseph king of dreams, barbie songs, digimon songs, pokemon theme songs, power rangers songs, hannah montana songs, the land before time songs, happy feet 1 and 2 songs, icarly songs, rio 1 and 2 songs, the greatest showmen songs, trolls songs, and alvin and the chipmunks songs. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This ryder ( make up her name and what she looks like and she is extremely dangerous when she needs to be she was train by a specters and a drell assassin first she used her drell training to put the flirty turian down and castrate him she does not trust males her boyfriend saw to that and she has biotics she learned from a asari matriarch also a few justcar, and some huntresses a deadly combination) she wears a poncho all the time part of her religon angaran ask comment about it all the time and she answers back, has a 6 year old daughter (you can make up the name and what she looks like) her boyfriend didnt want children and when she wouldnt terminate he left her. Also tann is afraid of her and dosent try to manipulate because she will do things to him and he knows it. Also jaal come every mission. They also choose reyes to lead kadara also ryder castrate him. So ryders daughter is with her on the tempest because she dosent trust others with her daughter. After she was made pathfinder and cora made the mistake to blame ryder she gets put in her place and reminded that ryder can kill her without even knowing it and to act as a adult because life isnt fair and alec is a dick (she dosent call him dad) and get over it because if she dosent she's off the team got it. When they get to aya she takes off all her hidden weapons on her person and meets the governer and jaal i like the one where she apologizes and says it wasent part of the plan and she meets evfra they comment on her poncho calling it a rofjinn and she corrects them saying she dosent critizise their culture so they shouldent hers. Once they get back on the tempest and jaal is given the tour he sees ryders daughter and is shocked and asks ryder where is her mate she tells her story about her boyfriend not wanting children and when she didnt terminate her prengnancy he left jaal is shocked and tries to tell her what to do and ryder asks her daughter to go somewhere else for a second and her daughter know she dosent take getting order around by men well and leaves to find drack once she is safely far away to hear or see anything quick as lighning she puts jaal in a unbreakable hold with a weapon by his neck and tells him that the next time he threatens her daughter because he promised to kill her in her sleep so she sees it a as a threat to her daught or tries to order her around she will do terrible thing to him with him unable to see it coming because she is really quit and knows how to blend in to come out of nowhere and jaal sees it and really regret what he said to her and he agrees and she lets him go. They have that meeting where cora acts up and is put in her place again harshly this time witha broken arm and they go to the nexus to fix the tempest. Ryder and her daughter don't like jaal at all because we know how he complements everyone else and is rude to her and stuff. Ryder's daughter makes it known to jaal by doing stuff i dont know make it up for being mean to her mom for no reason at all and it confuses jaal so much because he is good with kids. Ryder and her daughter think jaal and peebee are togethor. Ryder stopped talking to him except for mission. Everyone think that he is trying to get in everyones pants buts ryders and is making them uncomfrotable with him. They go to the jungle planet first get it sorted out then the ice planet. They free the moshae from the facility and shoot the kett in the head what the moshae dosent know was that ryder had a drone put explosives all over the facility once everyone is safely away she give the dentonator to the moshae and watch it explode. Once on the tempest the moshae sees ryders daughter and asks where ryders mate is and ryders daughter says that the sperm donar wanted mammy to terminate her and left which surpises the moshae by hoe blunt she is and when jaal get their she sees ryders daughter look in her eyes and she says something mean to jaal and she ask why she said that and she says because he's always mean to her mammy for no reason at all and that he's trying to get in everyones pants all the time and leaves before kicking jaal. The moshae gives him a look with a promise they will talk later. When they reach aya ryders daughter is with them when they disembark evfra and the other angaran notice her and ask where her mate is and it is explain again. When that is done ryder and her daughter explore aya and she answers everyones questions about her species child. when they get to the resistance hq evfra tries to criticize her on her daughter safty she gives her daughter a look and she goes out of evfra's office and before evfra knows it she does the same thing to him that she did to jaal and lets him go evfra is really afraid of her and glad that she is on their side and wonders what happened between her and her former mate that made her like this. Ryder sees that jaal is coming with them again and dosent like it but dosent say anything over the course of the fanfiction he starts to really like her but still does the same thing he did to her in the game. Somehow ryder's daughter got jaal's mothers and the moshae computer address and she told them that jaal is being a bully and explain what it means to her mother and that they should teach him better manner and also told them when he asked the question about the human eye and her mother answered to the best of her ability he called her pathetic and showed them the video needless to say he got in trouble with them. Jaal also does the love letter and does that thing with peebee on the ice planet. When jaal goes to the other crew for help with a lady they ask his if he and peebee are getting serious and asks them what they mean he meant ryder they give him a look and say that he has been flirting with all of them and peebee and that they are uncomfortable with him when he does it and tell him they arnet intrested in him including peebee who comes out of nowhere and he ask them if they thought that the whole time that he was flirting with them and they all answer yes and he asks them what he has done wrong that ryder and her daughter dosent like him they tell him what he did and he shows them the love letter and what happened on the ice planet and they let him have it. When they go on the akksul mission ryder takes peebee along thinking she can be emotional support for jaal sense she thinks they are togethor when they first meet jaal siblings and calls ryder his friend and gives him a look and says they are more than aquaintances which hurts jaal. Once the mission is done and akksul is still alive they take the shuttle back and ryder is the first one off and back on the tempest no time flat while jaal and peebee watch jaals family reunite and then the mothers that are their go over to him and let him have it with how he has treated ryder and he asks how they know and revel someone with ryder's daughters name lets them know on how he acts and when he gets back to the tempest he sees ryder daughter leaning on some boxes and smirks at him and leaves him their to catch up to her mommy and he gets the message she is a lot smarter than she lets on and will make his life horrible if he dosent stop being mean to her mom. One of the trips to aya ryder sees her old boyfriend who is mean and she asks why he is their evfra the moshae, jaal , the crew, other angara are near by to see what happens and realise who he is and see how he threatens to take their daughter away from her and she responds that he lost the right to call her that and stuff luckily for ryder but not for her old mate someone got it all on film also he tried to hit her but she dodges and breaks both of his arms and he gets arrested and thrown off aya and off the nexus. One day whe they are on aya Jaal had run into one of his mothers and decided to introduce her to ryder. When they fing ryder she is talking to another anagara were the alcohol is and jaal introduce his mother to ryder. Ryder who literally dreads whenever she has to talk to jaal so she stopped talking to jaal but talks to him on missions stops talking to the angaran she is talking to and looks at jaal and his mother and says so why should i care usually when you introduce a parent to someone its usually your girlfriend if they are looking for peebee she is at Aya's Repository of History. Jaal who is confused says he and peebee arent togethor but ryder say could of fould me with the way those two interact with each other. Jaal says he isnt interested in peebee he's intrested in ryder but all ryder does is give him a really mean look and lets him have it by saying that they never had a good relationship given how whenever he talks to her its in a really mean way especially when he asked a question about human eyes and she answered the best that she could and that he called her pathetic. Jaal tries to explain himself but ryder stops him by saying that his excuses for his behavior won't help him and that whenever he talks to her she expects him to be mean or give others complements and that she hates jaal on her ship because he is being mean to her for no reason she also explains that she asks questions to the other angara to get the answers she needs because whenever she asks him he wont give it and is mean which is not fine because he is reresenting his species and doing a bad job at it.. Ryder leaves jaal and the other angaran who look shocked and angry at jaal for his behavior with the pathfinder unfortunaly for jaal evfra and the moshae saw the whole thing. Jaal's mother looks at him in disapointment and says to expect a call from all his mothers soon. Later on he is called to see evfra and the moshae and akksul is their as well because he is following the moshae around they tell jaal that they saw the confrotation and they talked to ryder and her daughter who also showed them video of what he did and the so called love letter they are deeply angry at his behavior and that if they hear about this again then they will take him off the tempest and say that ryder wasent happy that they wernt taking him off now. I leave the rest up to you on how the rest will go and how jaal wins ryders affection and have a sex scene in it please and thank you. Use your imagination on how this fanfiction will go and so i can find it message me the fanfiction title. Thank you.

Chapter 92: Garrus Vakarian fanfiction idea part 5

Summary:

This shepard is a hybrid she is part cybertronian predacon so her hair is a really different color, two different eye color that glow yellow when angry and wings and a tail in human form, also part manspider what type you can guess so had ther spidey sense for danger, and spiderman reflex, and stick to walls, and part prothean so she has their sensory think that the protheans has. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This starts out with dr saleon with c-sec about to let him escape but before that happens a shadows ships come out of nowhere they are the ships and shadows that are assigned to monitor and interfere when nesessary also no one new they where their. They surrounded dr saleon's ship and captured him. A shadow (you can make up the species and name) goes to talk to the c-sec that are their and being the pomperous idiots that they are say they will take it from here but the shadow say no because they will take dr saleon into their custody and tried by them so c-sec dosent let him get away with it and says unlike c-sec they don't worry about the extra paper work. Then the shadow starts to talk to garrus and say if he wants to see what happens to dr saleon he can sense he took this seriously unlike the others can come but garrus tries to say that he has to pack up his stuff and other things. The shadow says don't worry about it they already took care of it by getting his stuff for him and already talked to pallin, citadel council, and turian primarch for him. Garrus asks if they knew what was going to happen and they say c-sec is very predictable and that they where watching the entire thing then garrus says his dad wont like it then the shadow asks are you your own person yes then your dad dosent have authority over him and plus they also asked pallin, citadel council, and turian primarch to order his dad to leave garrus alone and that he will be going with him and that he can't tell garrus what to do when garrus is with them. Garrus goes with them and once on the ship and put away all his things in his quarters which he is surprised how big it is. He first goes to the hospital to get the translated and other devices in him. He goes to the eating area where everyone goes to sociakize with others once in a while he asks someone where dr saleon is and they say in the prison they will take him to a station (make up the name) that is in neutral territory where everyone goes for jury and stuff. Garrus father tries to contact him on the way to boss him around but a shadow is near by when this happens and when castis tries to boss garrus around they say he has no authority over garrus and that garrus is his own man and he should stop pushing garrus away and hangs up on him. Once they reach the station garrus follows his guide on where to go and they reach the jury room and they go through the trial and dr saleon is found guilty and put on a level 1 criminal and then his horns are pemoved and whatever else that gets removed and goes to the auction hall and will be sold to the cruelest of people he is sentenced a long time and will die in his sentence. One that is done garrus is summoned to talk the boss (make up name and species) of the shadows for now because they are not desk people and will go back out into the field eventually so they take turns. The shadow talks to garrus about his file and say he was supposed to be a specter but his father stopped him and now you are miserable garrus wonders where this is going and they offer him a shadow position and citizenship. Garrus is shocked and surprised on why they even asked him and the shadow says that they encourage people tp be who they are and garrus has always been different from others then garrus says that his father won;'t like it and the shadow says its garrus life not his fathers and garrus accepts. Garrus lets his mother and stister know also they gave the memory cure to his mother just because and his father tries to yell at him and tell him to quit but garrus mother tells castis to shut up and be happy for him and for once not ruin his life and garrus hangs up on them. Garrus soon learns that he also has to take classes before he becomes a shadow we go through that (you can make up what happens.) Once he graduates and goes on a few mission with his mentor he is in the eating place where their is a dance dance revolution freestyle and once garrus gets their he sees shepard their who unlike other humans dosent cover her face because she is a hybrid and it is really hard to do things to her and she is a high ranking shadow garrus is mesmerised by her flexibility and he asks someone who she is and someone says who shepard is and that she is a hybrid with dangerous comminations. They get introduced to each other and it is learned she was trained by garrus mentor once. Garrus tries to woo her throughout the other chapters and stuff. I leave the rest up to you readers and make sure their are sex scenes with garrus and shepard please. So i can find it later message me the title of the fanfiction please and thank you.

Chapter 93: Another turian fanfiction

Summary:

The female human child will be a manspider hybrid. Which means that she will have the spidey sense that spiderman has, spiderman strength, stck to wall, and change forms into her manspider form what species you can make it up, and she wears the humans suit to protect herself like the human do. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

We all know that the citadel council species don't like the quarians and call them suit rats or do thing to them. Here is my ideaa group of the united council and her allies of mix species had to come to the citadel for some reason (you can make up the reason). A turian c-sec officer (make up his name) sees the human female (make up her name) man spider child hybrid and thinks she is a quarian and he does not like quarians. When he thinks no one is looking unfortunaly for him their is a camera crew recording their entry so they record what he does. He goes over to the girl in a sneaky way and tries to punch her really hard unfortunately for him her danger sense went off and she caught his fist and broke both his arms in separate places and knocked him out and started crying needles to say the citadel species are in trouble. The turian wakes up in a hospital on the citadel and sees he is hand cuffed to the bed and sees his pissed off supervisior and asks what he thought he was doing. The turian responed trying to teach the quarian suit rat a lesson. His supervisor calls him a racist idiot because for one reason even if it was a quarian he will still be arrested by them and second he says that was a human hybrid child that he attacked the turian realises what he just did. He asks his supervisor whats going to happen now and the supervisor says that he just committed a level 1 crime and the charges are attacking a child, and because he was saying take this suit rat hat crime. He will be going with him. The united council gaurds (you can make up the species) come in and with looks of disgust on their faces start to drag him away reallt roughly. He gets prosecuted and we follow him on his journey in the system and who he gets sold to. What happens throughout the fanfiction is up to you and your imaginations. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 94: Dancing fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

I've noticed that no one ha a fanfiction on dance dance revolution freestyle. So make a fanfiction with different scenarios of characters doing dance dance revolution freestyle with different alien characters watching the humans doing freestyle nd their reactions.

Chapter 95: Male Turian female human fanfiction idea's

Summary:

The movies and tv shows they will watch will be disney, my little pony, victorious that are child friendly, pokemon, prince of egypt, joseph king of dreams, barbie, digimon, pokemon, power rangers, hannah montana, the land before time, happy feet 1 and 2, icarly, rio 1 and 2, the greatest showmen, trolls, alvin and the chipmunks, book of life, the lego movie 1 and 2, spiderman, marvel, and star wars. Also the female human (make up her name) and male turian (make up his name) are the same age they will both be 5 years of age and will be best friends and do everything togethor much to the confusion of others. Also the turians uncle will be the turian councilor. Also he give the turians away to the asari councilor telling her what the turians are doing because he wants to see her friend and because he knows its wrong. You can make up all the characters name. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

This will start during the first contact war. The humans have better technology and been spacefaring for 10,000 years and don't use mass effect. They also have ai's that have free will and citizens they have been alive sense before the humans started spacefaing. The humans have helped the geth and the quarians before the first contact war, The humans where removing the relay not turining it on the turians attacked despite the humans sending them a first contact video with a turian language and turians ignored it because they wanted to conquer them and the turians turned on the relay. The humans ftl are faster than the turians ftl. The turians can't go into human space because the humans removed all the relays in their area including relay 314. A turian patrol will be attacked by pirates and they send out a distress signal the humans will hear it first. The humans will come with a big fleet and take out the pirates because they don't like pirates. Once that is done they sent a research team to look for survivors when they get their they split into teams. The mother of the 5 year old girl find only one survivor the 5 year old turian she is able to get him to come with her and he lets her carry him. They look throughout the ship to find him food and they get all of it. Once un the ship they discuse what to do with him others want to use him on experiments other etc.. We all know what happens when you mess with a mamma bear the 5 year old girls mother shot them all down and say they will be returning the turian to his family sense they are better than the turians and what will they bargin with him with because all their soldiers and civilians arent captured because whenever the turians do get their hands on a human it dosent end well because the humans have teloportation technology in them to get away and bring things with them. They are winning the war and taking the turians territory each day that its not funny. So it is decided they will give the turian back without harm. She takes the turian where her daughter is and they meet and because he can understand her more than the adults can they play togethor, watch movies togethor, listening to music and talk somehow they are able to communicate with eachother. The humans send video of them stopping the pirate attack and helping the child turian on open channel. The turians see it and it is clear to them what is happening that they wanted to give back the turian so they send a ping back and the turians meet up with them. Once reaching the area the turians realise that even though the humans want to give back the child they still wouldent trust the turian given all the guns aimed at them just in case. Once the reach the ship with the turian child they meet at the corridor of the ships and she calls up the child turian the child human and turian both come their and they say goodbye and do a secret handshake much to everyones confusion and shock. The mother is shocked because her daughter has a hard time making friends. The human child gives the the child turian a music thing amd movies and tv shows so the turian can listen or watch them to all he wants which he does a lot to the anoyance of others expecialy the lego movie 2 catchy song. Once the turians leave the child turian goes to the citadel to meet his uncle but instead goes to the asari councilor to tell her what the turians are doing because he knows the turian are in the wrong and lets just say the turians are introuble and the turian councilor is arrested for his crimes and a new turian councilor. They send an asari matriarch to stop the war that the turians started. By that time the human, ai, geth, and the quarians where making a final strike on the turians they where attacking everyone of the turians world and homeworld they even beat the turians and conquered the turians in no time flat. Once the asari reach the area where the humans command center and she asks to talk to the humans and their allies to stop the war before anything else happens but the ai she is talking to says to late and says they beat the turians and say they will talk to the so called citadel council and gives her their codex and tells to tell the council that they won't be joining them in their so called council and they will be doing things their way not the council's way. The citadel council is shocked by what they read on the codex and asked the turian councilor what turians where thinking when they attacked unprovoked unlike the old turian councilor who was prideful this one is more thoughtful and not prideful and all he says is that the turian hierarchy just wanted another race ti control and regrets what his race did. When the humans and their allies get to the citadel and tell c-sec that if the council does not meet them at the docking bay then they will leave and see it as a declaration of war and once the council get their they give them a peace of their mind telling them they will not do what the council tells them and to stay out of their territorry and they wont give back the turians that started it sense the turians are the ones that opened the relay and they did not and they will keep some of the planets they one to prove a point. While they where waiting for the council and started talking to them the human child and turian child run to each other and started to play with eachother much to her mother amusement and everyones else's confusion. Once they are leaving they promise to be friends for ever. The humans help the krogan's they do what wrex did in mass effect and the krogan join them. They also take down the batarians. They meet throughout the years learning about each other's species the turian asks the girls mother about human mating rituals and the mother tells him they arent adults until they are 20 years old and don't mate until their 20 and don't randomly mate with people and they are taught to ne monogaous and really sure but if he ever decides to mate with her he will have to be her mate and stuff or he will regret it. He is shocked and asks her why she is so welcoming to him and she says she is ok with there relationship and it's not her place to tell her daughter who she can love as long as he is not abusive. When the male turian start his military training one day a human and her daughter is their to see how things how are doing with a turian that the mother knows because she shot him in the butt twice and the male turians sees his friend and his squad leader asks if he knows her and he says yes and tells his story of what happened in his childhood and all the other teenage turians look at him that promises him that they will be asking questions him later. So he is assigned to watch her but she is trained by the best and can take down anyone. They are walking around and see the a group of turians bullying a new arrival nilus kryrik the female human yells at him to leave him alone and they say who is going to stop them and she says she is and they attacj her but she beats their ass without a scratch on her and her mother and the turian in cahrge comes up to her and asks her what happened and she say they where bullying a turain nilhlus kryik and when she told them to leave them alone they attacked her and she has video proof because she records whenever she's somewhere where their a turians, asari, salarians, and batairians they look at the recording and the turians are in huge trouble. Nihlus kryik comes out and talks to the human and turian and becomes friends. Once the humans leave and when the turian and nihlus eating lunch all the turians come up to them and tell him to spill it and asks him questions and answers the best he couldand shows them the music he has with him especialy the lego movie 2 catchy song. One turian if he and her ever done it and he tells them when human are adults and what their mating rituals are the other turians are in shock when they learn this that the next time she comes to introduce them to her. One time she visits saren is their and he runs into her and she says watch nihlus kryik and she and her turian friend leave when saren watches nihlus he is impressed and takes him to be his apprentice. The human female and male turian work togethor and are partners at c-sec and are the very best in c-sec. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination. Make sure you add sex scenes between the turian and human. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 96: Sparatus female human fanfiction idea

Summary:

The female human has a daughter who is four (you can make up their names and what they look like) and the mother knows how to defend herself. She had a boyfriend (you can make up his name and what he looks like) but he didnt want children and when she wouldent terminate her pregnancy. He dosent care about his daughter. Also he can be a mean basterd. the daughter watches The movies and tv shows they will watch will be disney, my little pony, victorious that are child friendly, pokemon, prince of egypt, joseph king of dreams, barbie, digimon, pokemon, power rangers, hannah montana, the land before time, happy feet 1 and 2, icarly, rio 1 and 2, the greatest showmen, trolls, alvin and the chipmunks, book of life, the lego movie 1 and 2, spiderman, marvel, and star wars and the songs. The mother has a reputation for reporting unwanted advances so no one messes with her. You can make as many pov's you want.

Chapter Text

The mother works as a assistant to the salarian councilor she used to work as the assistant for the asari councilor but whe the asari propositioned her she went to a news reporter and told the repoter the asari wants to use her for sex like a whore. Needless to say the asari got introuble and sued and the human was put with the salarian as a assistant because she is more comfortable with salarians and she is good friends with them. Sparatus met her once when nihlus made the mistake to hit on her because its nihlus and he doesent think things through which was a mistake sense she went to the same news reporter and when nihlus went to talk to her again while saren tried to stop him because he knows the human and strangle likes to whatch her daughter those 2 have a really strange relationship when nihlus demands an answer to her she uses a strong tazer on him and sparatus saw this happened and when nihlus got up to try something sparatus stopped him and told him to come to his office while the two leave they hear the human and saren say hi to each other and say bye in a really friendly way which confuses people sense saren hates human. When the news repoter asks her why she dosent like people she says she's their to work not make friends. One day sparatus and another person are talking and see a human child they stop to stare for a second because they never seen a human child before. Sparatus asks the child where her mother is and she says her mother's name and take her their and see that she had fallen asleep with a very woried saren by her when her daughter wakes her up and says hi uncle saren which suprises sparatus very much. Sparatus ask why her mate doesent look after their daughter and noticed saren with a very enraged look because he had seen it happen and stopped her mate from punching her. The mother says that she doesent have a mate because he didnt want children and when she didnt terminate her pregnancy he got mean and tried to punch her which saren stopped and he left and that nihlus reminds her of her boyfriend. Sparatus is shocked by this and looks to saren for comformation and saren ods his head and she says that saren often watches her daughter for her but he has a mission so he was bringing her hear. Sparatus offers to watch her as well and she say ok when they had this discusion it was in the hall and it spread pretty fast. Sense then sparatus and her have hanged out togethor and he learns more about humans mating habits and stuff. Nihlus went to apologise for his behavoir and that he will leave her alone. One day her ex-boyfriend somehow shows up to where she works somehow and demands for shared costody his real secret reason what he did got on the news and people give him looks and wont talk to him and he got fired from his really good paying job. Sparatus and others are in the hallways seeing what happens. She tells him no because he lost his rights to calling her his daughter. He says he will sue her for costody and he will take her away and everyone listening dosent like him because they all like her daughter and take turns watching except the asari they are not allowed near her. When the mother says no again he loses his temper and tried to hit her but she catches his hand and breaks his arm in several places. He says he will have her arrested for attacking him for no reason but sparatus come up to him and says the confration was recorded and he will go to jail which he does. She and sparatus become boyfriend and girlfriend. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination. Make sure you write sex scenes with sparatus and the female human. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 97: Eragon crossover fanfiction idea

Summary:

The books not the movie the movie sucked. Also lets face it humans would always make their own technology not use what they find in space. Also the eragon species have been spacefaring for over 300,000 years and their ftl is faster. Also they move any relays they find to dark space. Also when they meet the citadel council because they beat the turians the citadel species have no choice but to join in the compact with the dragons. The eragon species believe ai's are living beings and have them join the compact with the dragons as well. The humans have ai's sense before they went into space. For those of you that don't when elves ended the war with the dragons they made a compact with them so their are dragon riders human joined later so did the dwarves and the urgals.

That means if the dragons races decline the other races will suffer as well. We are folowing the books timeline and they don't hide their history. They where able to make a deal with the razac that they will give the razac and their parents the worst criminals offenders so they can eat. Unforunately for the batarians, asari, turians, salarians, and krogan they tast delicious to the razac.

Chapter Text

The eragon crossover does the same thing with its council in my first chapter. The eragon species makes sure their is a healthy unbonded dragons on each planet they colonize and the dragons somewho learned to use their own spacefaring and ftl way. Also the earagon species ships grow sense the dragons never stop growing. The eragon species have ai's so they met with the geth first and helped them become full ai's and helped them clean up their homeworld. The geth joined up with the eragon species and entered the compact with the dragons. The geth make good dragon riders. They soon helped the quarians as well. They helped the geth and quarians work togethor and the quarians also joined the dragon compact as well with their consent first. They also got rid of their relays as well and the quarians disappeared from citadel space without a trace. They also helped the krogan and their homeworld basically they did what wrex did in mass effect. They also joined the compact as well. They also removed the relay from krogan space as well and the krogan disappeared from citadel and terminus space as well. They did all of this in secret. 200 years later they where removing relay 314 when the turians attacked without warning and the eragon species started sending out first contact packages with turian language in it. They received but was ignored by the captian who wanted to put the new comers in their place. In all honesty this should have sent red flags to the turians but they attacked and lost and were borded and arrested and tried some of them got eaten by razac. Before that happened they had the dragon riders go into all the turians mind and learn everything. The turian hierarchy and turian councilor sent a fleet behind the citadel councils back and didnt tell them they found a new species. The turians lost big time do to superior technology that is way more advanced than mass effect technology. The eragon species and their allies attack all the turians, asari, and salarians territory. Also they attacked all over batarian space just because and to free the slave who decided to join the eragon species and their allies much to the gull of the citadel council. Before they did they sent a video to every computer and tv system showing that its the turians falt for the attack. The citadel council meet where they learned what the turians did and that their governments as well and learned what happened to the krogan, quarians they don't need to be in their space suit anymore, and are shocked by the ai's and geth helping as well. Before they can do anything all of citadel space is attacked and the citadel is borded somehow and the destiny ascension is blowen up for good measure so the council dosent escape. They take the turian councilor and the turian primarch for punishment. The citadel council sent a asari matriarch to talk peace with them and when she gets on one of their ships she is almost stomped on by a passing dragon who is huge. She meets with the dragon rider who keeps the peace between the raices. She is shocked to see ai, quarian, and the krogan their and demand to know why they are their and she suddenly hears a word from the ancient language and she starts to suffocate and is remined in a harsh voice that she isnt in control here they are and to behave like a civilised bean and that her status means nothing here and told to nod of she understands she does and she can breath again. The person in charge says something in the ancient language which makes the asari start talking in the ancient language which we all know no one can lie in the language. The asari asks what happens and it is explained to her and as the meeting goes on she realises that the citadel are at a disavantage and have to agree with what ever they say. They give her their codex she leaves and get to the citadel to bring the codex to the council what she dosent realise their is a virus that is in their that goes to any computer that doesent have their codex and put them in it. Needless to say it caused caos. When the eragon species and their allies get their it is the dragon riders that go their and demand that the council come to the docking bay. They do and all the species have to sign that they will join the dragon compact and that the volus are free from the turian protection and that the citadel council has to let everyone on the citadel join the council as well of their own free will. The volus and drell leave and join with the eragon species and the drell thrive instead of dieing out slowly. With the compact the species has to present their children to a dragon egg when they come of age for the turians before they began their military training and if the dragon in the egg picks one of them he has to go with the dragon rider to the planet the dragon riders choose to settle because it is so easily defended. So that way if they try anything with the dragons they will all suffer. The turians try to hid their children sense some of them want to control their kids life but they can be hunted down really fast the turians stopped when the razac got involved. The citadel had to bring representitves so that each species can be seen by the she he it that represents everything. On their travel to earth they ask what will happen and they are told the history of the elves and the dragon war and what the compact will do when their races are conected. Once they get their they go to du weldenvarden a reporter is their to record everyhting so the citadel see everything and once they got the she he its attention they tell them why they contacted the ancient being and it tells everyone their if it keeps the idiots from doing something stuped again them so be it they make all the citadel species part of it as well. Once that is done the representative and the reporter and the camera crew and the slaves that where free from the batarians where all gathered around the eggs that where meant to go to people that where dragon riders. A few of the representatives and the reporter the reporter had to quit her job and get chosen and a lot of the former slaves where chosen as well and are sent to the dragon riders to train and learn. The representatives and the camera crew that wearnt chosen where bought back home. What followed after was madness all the people that wearnt their had to be seen if they were chosen as well a lot of people joined the dragon riders. The dragon riders go all over to insure peace and somethime they go to their homeworld to start the ritual to march all the coming of age to see if they will be dragon riders. On the turians homeworld their are some turian dragon rider are by the building with dragon eggs and sometime turian children go their to see the dragons and sometime the dragons talk to them. Have a scene where garrus (he is 10 and afraid of his father) goes their to talk to a dragon and hears something calling him he fallows it and finds a dragon egg and it choses him. A dragon rider turian and a turian who is a boss of castis sees this happening and they are shocked because that egg never choose anyone before. So they tak him home to tell his family and save garrus from his father rage and ask garrus if he wants to go with the dragon rider and he says yes and leaves palaven. Whe you start making this make sure their is a scene where durring te first contact war the turians think they trapped someone by a mountain but it was a sleeping dragon who wakes up and flames the turians. I leave the rest and how the chapters goes in your imagination. Also you can make up the names and genders of the characters and make up the name of eragon species united council and stuff. You can make as many pov's you want. So i can find it later message me the title of the fanfiction to me. Please and thank you.

Chapter 98: kaijudo rise of the duel masters crossover fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make as many pov's as you want. The humans and the creatures have been spacefaring for over 900,000 years. Their council is the same as my other chapters and the creatures civilizations have their huge leaders. They have really advanced technology and ftl. You can make up the names of the characters, genders, species, and what the human and creature alliance name.

Chapter Text

They ran into the geth helped them. Helped the quarians live togethor with the geth. They helped the krogan basically what wrex did in mass effect. So when they removing relay 314 they where attacked by the turians and they started a war they couldent win the turians. The turians lost badly. You can make up the rest if you make a fanfiction and use your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 99: liara T'soni fanfiction idea

Summary:

This shepard is part prothean and shadow creature so she has the red eyes and can go through shadows. Female make up who ever she wants and what level shadow she is.

Chapter Text

This will be with in my universe i created. We all seen or played mass effect 1 where we meet liara and then she says she will only believe shepard if she mind melds with her. So here is my idea when liara meets shepard because they found a prothean beacon so they reported it and decided to let one asari and turian (make up gender and name) in and the turian is on good terms with them. The turian warns liara not to do her usual asari things because they will arrest her. But when liara finds out shepard is part prothean and read the beacon she gets to exited and says she will have to mind meld with her to see what it said and the turian tried to stop her but she dosent listen. When shepard says i don't know liara does anyways and all she sees is immense hatred towards the asari manly her because she just raped shepard. When she comes back she knows she is in trouble by everyones looks of disgust at her and the turian says what have you done. Liara is arrested harshly. What happens next is up to you and your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 100: The banished fanfiction idea

Summary:

You can make up the characters name, gender, species, and crimes. Also you can have as many pov as you want. Also start with a turian that was part of the first contact war.

Chapter Text

My fanfiction idea is you have someone get sent to the shadow world and have to survive everything that happens to them because the shadow world is only safe for shadow creatures and the hybrids. This is you and your imagination. So i can find it message me the title. Please and thank you.

Chapter 101: Saren Arterius Female Human

Summary:

Make up the human name and her 4 year old daughters. Also this human dosent wear the protective suit like all the other humans wear becuase she live on a station and if anyone tries anything they will be immediately stopped. Make up the stations and ships name. You can make up as many pov as you want. Also nihlus is on his best behavior because a different turian spectre thaought humans looked like asari so they behaved like they when they say no they mean yes and got arrested.

Chapter Text

Saren and nihlus are on a station looking for a criminal turian that the council want delt with. They are at a little cafe area to try to listen for news about the turian. All of a sudden they see a human with her daughter and to their shocked she is wearing regular clothes and that they never seen a human child before. They ask her why she isnt wearing a protective suit and she says what in anyone going to do this is the safest place to be because if anyone tries anything they will have to deal with the station those species that live outside of time, the shadows, and the shadow creatures would do something to the criminals the only fool that tried anything is that turian a week ago that tried to form a gang and got arrested. Saren and nihlus look at each other and ask where the prison is and she says you could have asked and someone would of told them stupid. They thank her and ask where her mate is and she says he never wanted kids so when she didnt terminate he left they look at her in horror. She and saren meet each other a lot of times and if she ever goes off the station then she wears a protective suit. I leave the reast up to your imagination. Make sure you right a sex scene with saren and the human female. The human female dosent like nihlus at all because on how he like to mate alot and tried to with her once but she beat him to the ground on multiple occasions. So i can find it message me the title. Please and thank you.

Chapter 102: The banished fanfiction idea pt 2

Chapter Text

In this one where some news people (citadel people) want to record what happens to people who get banished to the shadow world. They some how convinced a shadow creature but they had to sign wavers because the shadow world is dangerous for those that arnt shadow creatures or the hybrids. Once they get their they have to have special equipment to record or see anything. They see what happens to the banished and so forth. I leave the rest up to your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction.

Chapter 103: Jaal female ryder fanfiction idea part 3

Summary:

This ryder has high functioning autism so its not noticeable right away but their are sign and just like me her parents, 1 sister and brother have to stick up for her. Sam the ai helps her a little and she sees patterens. She will also defend herself when people comment that she shouldent do things jaal and evfra made a bad impression akksul not so much and is impressed with her. Cora was put in her place because she said she can't do it because ryder is autistic needless to say she got in huge trouble. Sare is a virgin and a deadly biotic and fighter. She likes to listen to disney songs, my little pony songs, victorious songs that are child friendly, pokemon song, prince of egypt songs, joseph king of dreams, barbie songs, digimon songs, pokemon theme songs, power rangers songs, hannah montana songs, the land before time songs, happy feet 1 and 2 songs, icarly songs, rio 1 and 2 songs, the greatest showmen songs, trolls songs, alvin and the chipmunks songs, book of life songs, the lego movie 1 and 2 songs and the movies and tv shows. Is really good at drawing, building stuff, playing video games, reading singing, and has musical equipent and she is really good at it.

Notes:

You can make as many pov's you want and make up ryders name. Also jaal come to every mission and stuff. The autistic ryder and akksul have a brother and sister relationship after jaals mission and regulary talks to eachother and ryder knows where he is all the time and people ask her where he is and whenever they are on aya they regular hang out togethor and talk. The other ryder is in a romantic relationship with akksul. Also akksul knows what ryder with autism is always trying to say and translate for her.

To those who say people with autism can't do anything, screw it.

Chapter Text

We start as they reach aya they get their she gets out and does the it was not part of the plan diolauge. Before the governer take her to see evfra ryder explains her

she has autism and what it is and says does she have a problem with it in a very defensive way. Paaran shie says no (you can make up why she dosent have a problem with it) and asks ryder if others did and she says she and her family have to stick up for her because people try to use it as an excuse to exclude her from things because of that. Paaran asks what it is and ryder says she can give her things that explain and show how people with autism works paraan thanks her nd ryder walks up the steps. When she is talking to evfra and jaal she tells them about her autism and what it is they both look at her and ask why she is pathfinder big mistake and she lets them have it and says that they are like everyone else that judge her because of her disability and not her skills and they should be ashamed of themselves. They quickly realise that what they said is frowned upon and changed the subject but its to late and she keeps giving them really hateful looks and evfra is even shocked by her looks. Ryder sees them as bullys now. Once that is done they start to head back to the tempest and talk to some angara and ask her te explain about her autism because they heard her talking about it and heard her shouting at evfra and jaal and they are really kind and understanding and ask for that info that she will give to paaran and she says she will. Needless to say all that spreads like wildfire and say to only judge her in what she does not by her disability as they heard her say. When she gets on the tempest and before they take off she gives jaal all the info on autism and tell him to give it to paaran and he does because she really gives an aurora that says do it now. The autism info is spread like wildfire and it reaches akksul and is impressed with how the people with autism deal with it. When they are in the meeting again jaal asks why someone with a mental disability and they go off on him and say he should be ashamed jaal also gets thrown by a biotic blast. When he is talking to lexi after it and lexi says he is being ignorant and learn about it first before judging her. They go to the nexus first to get the repairs to the tempest done right away. Jaal will be his usual self in his flirting with others and mean to ryder. When he calls ryder pathetic when she answers his question she ends up crying and telling her sister with her on the tempest and she goes to confront jaal and says she was answering his question and he says he was being sarcastic and he shouldent have to she slaps him hard and pins him and says she doesent understand sarcasm and that he will have no choice but to learn about autism and he has to or else and told the next time he is mean to her sister she will do something bad to him and he wont be alright. After that he learns all info because he is afraid of ryders sister and lexi is making him while he learns he start to regret what he did and want to apologizes in his own unique way he leaves something in her pathfinder room which is not easy by the way because she is a very good hacker and is better than jaal how he got past it and her booby traps is beyound anyone and himself. Ryder goes into her room and she come back oot and gets her sister who get it out and space it because they think it is dangerous they then go and find jaal and beat him up badly for trying to kill her because they remember him saying he will kill them in her sleep. He wakes up in the medbay and lexi calls him an idiot that he did that and so forth. They go to the jungle planet first. Then the ice planet where they free the slaves and free the moshae. The sister ryde that dosent have autism who likes to explode things goe around the building and put explosive everywhere and gets all the infromation in the data banks. She reaches the confration where the kett lets the angara go and gets shot in the head she makes herself known much to the surprise of jaal who didnt know she was their. They ryder sisters say its done and once they are all at a safe distance let the moshae blow up the ficility its not their anymore. When they are heading back to aya the ryder sisters talk to the moshae and tell her about her autism jaal says that she shouldent be leader and the moshae snaps at him and says her should be ashamed and the ryder sibling like her and regularly talk to her and tell her what evfra did as welll needless to say he is in trouble as well. Once they are on aya the moshae says she needs to talk to both jaal and evfra on what they said to ryder about her disability and they go to evfra's office. They meet reyes and the pathfinder shoots his manhood off because she dosent like him flirting with her. She doesnt talk to jaal exept missions because he is always mean to her and ignores her. Jaal is falling in love with her and can't understand why she won't talk to him anymore after the pathetic incident he tried to give her gifts but it goes to someone else. Also he does that love letter and she thinks its a cruel joke and is proven right because of what happens with peebee and jaal on the ice planet. Also everyone think he is with peebee and peebee is weirded out by it. When he asks the crew for advice and he learns what they all think and he is ashamed by his behavior. When they meet akksul on aya he is ok with the ryder autism because she proves herself over and over again and he learned all about autism and knows how to talk to her. When they go to rescue jaals siblings peebee is taken along because they still believe they are still mates. What surprises them the most is that they know how to talk to autistic people and give jaal a look. When akksul shoot jaal with his poor aim ryder just stands their and looks disappointed that he missed as they leave she talks to akksul alone and he asks why she is disappointed and she says jaal is a bully to her and that she dosent like him but in the same time this shows him that he is in the wrong in what he did and should stop this because it won't get him anywhere and that he should go to aya and talk to the moshea. Ryder leaves jaal and his family at the drop off and goes to the tempest. When they go to aya next time akksul is their and they huge each other and go and talk jaal tries to stop them but is told to stop being a bully and to leave her alone all the angara in the area give him a look. He decides to talk to her and finds her and akksul talking and when jaal asks to talk to her alone and she says no and that she won't have him be mean to her and jaal tries to explain himself and what he wants with her but she points out everything he did to her and that he needs to leave her alone. Jaal goes throught the rest of the chapters trying to prove he is not a bully and when he invites her to his home she tells his mothers that he is bullying and mean to her and to their surpise they also know what autism is because they also read the autism info and all turn on jaal. Make sure their is a sex scene with akksul with the ryder sister without autism. Also a sex scene with jaal and ryder with autism. I leave the rest up to your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 104: Grimm tv series crossover

Summary:

Everyone knows about wesen and the grimms. They grimms still go after bad wesen and aliens. Whenever a grimm talks to an alien their eyes goes black like how rosalee and monroe says it freaks them out. Also they dont use mass effect technology and are super advanced. Also they where able to bring back extinct wesen species. Their are also a lot of hybrids now including grimms. They have been spacefaring for 110,000 years.

Chapter Text

The turians attacked unprovoked and the humans win the war. When the council talks to the person that is sent it is a grimm and wesen hybrid so while they are talking the citadel council is freaking out about what they see in the persons eyes. You can make up the rest with your imagination. So i can find it messege me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 105: Fanfiction idea

Summary:

We all have read a few mass effect fanfiction where turians enslave humans but their is no real big consequenses so here is one.

Chapter Text

The turians find a colony of just humans and enslave them unfortantly for them a few of the humans are shadow creatures hybrids. When their allies show up and attack everywhere the citadel council kick out the turians for slavery and arrest every turian on the citadel. When they send someone to talk to them they are immediatly arrested because they are in their territory now. When the citadel council meets with them all their secrets are exposed and they leave. Use you imaginations and so i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction.

Chapter 106: Akksul female human

Summary:

Their are 3 ryders 2 are female and 1 is male. The male is the one in a coma. The older sister is the pathfinder. The younger sister is our person in the story and she has a colostomy bag. Also they don't like jaal at all because how he is always rude to them. The older ryder is will evfra and the one with a colostomy bag is with akksul. The young female ryder will get her colostomy bag removed. Jaal really wants to be with the younger ryder but thanks to his behavior it won't happen. You can have as many pov's as you want. Also you can make up the ryder's names. Jaal comes to every missions with them. The ryder sibilings don't talk to jaal unless their on missions because to them he is always mean to them. The younger sister doesent go on missions because of her bag but she will when she gets it out.

Chapter Text

This will be after jaal's mission for his family. One day when their on aya they younger ryder sister shirt goes up and you can see the colostomy bag jaal sees it and asks what it is also younger ryder is really good at hiding it so jaal never saw it. The younger ryder looks at her older sister and says you tell him she has enough of his bulling her she is going to go find akksul and annoy the shit out of him. When she leave Jaal asks what she meant by him being mean to her and she explains it to him and what he saw on her. Jaal asks why she didnt want to tell him and he older ryder says because you are always being mean to her for no reason so thats why we never talk to you unless their on missions togethor. Jaal asks how akksul is allowed on aya and the older sister says it was her younger sister that got his to be allowed on aya. Jaal decideds to talk to the ryder sister with the bag to clear up the misunderstanding that is happening between them. Jaal finds her with akksul, the moshae, and evfra apparently they had noticed her colostomy bag and she was telling them what it was and what it does and that she will be able to get it removed soom. When she noticed jaal coming over he sees her give him the must dirtiest look ever and turns around to talk to akksul. Akssul, evfra, and the moshae saw the look. When jaal gets over their she asks her if he can talk to her in private she says no and to leave her alone. When he asks her again she lets him have it by saying that they don't have anything to say to each other because they arent friends and if he want to be mean to her then say it in front of witnesses. He is taken aback and says those where misunderstandings and she lets him have it buy telling him of those so called "misunderstandings" and sge is done with it and calls him some very mean names. When jaal says he was nerves with her because he liked her she says bullshit and says he is lieing because he and peebee are togethor and everyone knows it he says they arnet and that he was trying to get her attention and asks if she got his love letter and she responds with you mean that prank letter that you wrote to me and then after that when he and peebee started to talk about mating right in front of her durring the rare times she comes with them on a mission. He says it wasent a joke and that he went about it the wrong way and asks for anothor chance which akksul says to late because he and the young ryder are dating. Jaal tries to say something bit his true mother who was behind them the entire time says to leave them alone and come talk to her, evfra, and the moshae he turns around and sees their really disappointed looks on their faces. He leave to talk with him and they let him have it on his behavior and tell him to leave her alone. Ryder gets her colostomy bag removed. She and akksul have sex scene after she gets her colostomy bag removed. Have a scene where older ryder and evfra have a sex scene. You can make up what happens in other chapters and use your imagination. So i can find it message me the title. Please and thank you.

Chapter 107: Male Angaran female human fanfiction idea

Summary:

The female human has trigeminal neuralgia and live in aya medical area. Make as many pov's as you want. You can make up peoples names.

Chapter Text

A male angara goes to the medical area and sees a human female in agony he asks a doctor whats wrong with her and he tells him she has trigeminal neuralgia and that she is in constant pain and it gets worse every year. He feels sorry for her and goes to talk to her they talk and he accidentally uses his bioelecticisty and she momentarly loses her pain. These 2 spend a lot of time togethor because they like eachouther and for some reason his bioelecristy stops her pain. Make a sex scene between these 2. So i can find it message me the tiltle of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 108: Male Turian female human fanfiction idea's part 2

Summary:

The female human is one of those rare humans that don't wear a protective suit sense she can kill someone really well. You can make up peoples names. You can have as many pov's.

Chapter Text

During the short war bewtween the unitead council and her allies they where attack a colony turian planet and decided to take a brake and eat lunch in their shield area just to piss them of. While the turians where trying to break the shield the male turian was looking at the human female ith her helmet off he is fasinated by her. After the turians get conqered a few years later he meets her again and they hang out. Have a sex scene between these 2 please. What happens with these 2 will be up to you and your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of this fanfiction. Please and thank you.

Chapter 109: Saren arterius female human fanfiction idea

Summary:

The female human is a child with autism and for some reason saren hangs out with her and is like her unlce. You can make as many pov's as you want. Also you can make up peoples names.

Chapter Text

Saren meets the autism child with her mom one day the child is 1 year olds and the reaseon saren is talking to her is because the baby was acting weird and the mom explains what autism is and gives him the temple grandin movie he does resarch. since then these two hang out togethor alot. One day nihlus sees saren with a 7 year old child and not thinking things through tries to flirt with the child to which he gets smaked hard by saren saying that humans arnt adults until their 20 and what was he thinking flirting with a human child really load that everyone hears it and gives nihlus very disgusted looks and a shadow comes up to him and beats the ever living daylights out of nihlus. When that was over nihlus says he wasent thinking and saren says he is not aloud anywhere near the child at all. Nihlus also had to explain himself to the citadel council because he was reported. One day the citadel council calls saren because they need to talk to him and they see how he handles the child they hear him say to her that sometimes things dont go as plan and that you have to adapt to it ok and she says ok. When he get their they ask what that was about and he tells him about autism then they get down to buisness. You can make up the rest and so forth with your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 110: Garrus Vakarian fanfiction idea part 6

Summary:

Make as many pov's as you want. Also shepard put kaiden in his place because of the red flags he showed. Also thane is cured with the drell disease so she dates him instead.

Chapter Text

We all know garrus always says he is always busy with the big gun things and in the first mass effect he says he isnt intrested in humans so shepard thinks he dosent like her romanticaly when he actually does. So when liara trys to help in her own way by having shepard and garrus hang out at a hotel and when garrus goes into his room he sees an enternanment disc with a female human and male turian doing something and shepard comes in to have a laugh at what liara left in her room and sees what he's watching and comes to a very wrong conclusion that he does like human females but not her and leave and goes back to the tempest while she gives liara a piece of he mond and says she and thane are togethor and to put her asari nose out of her life. When garrus went to see shepard before the reaper relay he sees thane go in their and he realise what is going on. In mass effect 3 he tries to court her but she gets pissed at him and told him to leave her alone. I leave the rest up to you and your imagintation. Message me the title of the fanfiction so i can find it. Thank you.

Chapter 111: Turian fanfiction idea pt 2

Summary:

This will happen with the universe i made and this is at the start of the first contacy war. You can make as many pov's as you want. You can make up names, species and gender.

Chapter Text

When the group of turians are in that corrider planning to rape a female human if they see one they suddenly see a bright light and they all wake up chained to a table that can be straight up and in the same room they woke up at the same time and naked. Before they wonder how they got their a video goes off showing them what the turians say in the corridor and it shows the captian watching it and see that the captain understood what is being said. They all look at the turians that said it and their superior lets them have it on what they where thinking with thinking that was ok at all. Before they can say anything else a door open and in comes an assortment of species including a quarian, krogan, and drell and a turians tries to get them to talk because they know they can understand them. They are seen another video and to their shock they can understand what is being said and it shows the captain talking to a temporary voice of the unitead council and her allies and what was said was that the turians ignored protocol and that they were planning a mass rape and the temporary voice say process them they are level 1 criminals. Thats when they see they equipment to do things to them. One of them sees a quarian and says hey suit rat whats going on big mistake. After he says suit rat a species that is big suddenly attacks a turian and says watch what he says and to show some respect cause the quarian is higher ranking then the turian politley and scardly asks what happening and the quarian explains the unitead council and her allies level of crimes and what it means. When they hear what happens to level one criminals they are sickened and told they will be awake for it and will be sent to stand trail. Once that is done weather you want to show that part or not is up to you they end up in a small cage meant for a small animals. They are veryis stages of shock and they are looking at the ones that started it. Once they reach where the unitead council is they get their and ask what the tueians where thinkingand found quilty for their crimes. They are then lead to an auction are where they have to give their name and ect.. and then their auctioned off. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination. So i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 112: Au fanfiction idea

Summary:

Read An Unpleasant Surprise By: KE12 fanfiction a few chapters to see what im talking about. Haumans don't use mass effect technology they use their own more advanced technology. They have been spacefaring for over 3,000 years before they where in the first conact war and its been 900 years since then. They kicked the turians ass and no humans where captured at all the turians that where their all disappered because they all where captured. The humans don't believe the citadel council call for peace with a probe that they blasted to smitherings. Their ships and spacesuits are like chameleon so they match the background to hid and no one can see it at all. The humans have been preparing for war with the citadel council for years when they first meet the turians. Somehow the information about the first contact war was leaked to everyone despite the councils trying to hid it. The humans also have ai, sythetics and so forth. The quarians joined them also the krogan so they disapeared as well. It is illeagale to go throu the 314 realy and people still do. Dead missing turians show up on their missing ships in horrible conditions. Female shepard.

Notes:

Make as many pov's as you want.

Chapter Text

Turian ship have no choice to go through the relay 314 to get away from the batarians. They end up being met with a huge ship and being drawn into it. They meet a human and are told to leave and they think they are back in space. The humans do what happens in the fanfiction and arrest them. Everyone on the turian ship end up getting their clothes off and put in small cages and they see asari from the first contact war in very bad condition and they ask what happened to them and say they are prisoners of war and everyone says that t hey are not in war with them and the pow asari say thats not how the humans see it they have been preparing for a long time to end the war from the monsters that attack for no reason and they just gave them a reason. They get to the place where everything will be desided. They try to defend themselfs and trying to justifiy themselves and are shot down immediatley and say that they where trying to enslave humans and they will finaly act and finish the war that the turians started a long time ago. The turians, asari, and salarians lose badley. While they occupied an enemy planet or so forth think of roocop 2014 movie where ocp robots scane people to make sure they are not a threat. What happens next is up to you and your imagination they wont join the citadel. So i van find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 113: Warning technologhy

Chapter Text

Because some species are really big their is this technologhy that lets others know when someone really huge is about to step so they don't get steped on.

Chapter 114: Anthem mass effect crossover fanfiction idea

Summary:

The freelancers are considered heros still and any other sentiant species that is in anthem they all work togethor. They don't use mass effect technology they use their highly more advanced technology and javelins. Their ftl work much faster than the citadel council does. They have been space faring for over 60,000 years.

Chapter Text

The turians start the war they lose badly. The citadel council have to accept that their is a bigger better super power than them and so forth. You can make up what happens and so i can find it message me the title of the fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 115: Medical fanfiction ideas

Summary:

You can make as many pov's as you want.

Chapter Text

make oneshots where the citadel council species deal with humans and the very rare medical problems.

Chapter 116: The golden compass crossover

Summary:

Only humans have their daemons. The magisterium lst the war. They have been spacefaring for over 900,000 years and are more technological advanced than the citadel council. They met and helped the geth quarians, and krogans secretly. They don't use eezo they have something better you can make it up. The turians lose the war very fast that it isnt even funny.

Chapter Text

The humans, armored bears, witches take over evreything from the turians. The asari diplomate goes their and really does something stupid that puts them is a very bad veiw. I leave the rest up to you and your imagination. Message me the title of the fanfitction so i can find it. Thank you.

Chapter 117: Wings of fire crossover

Summary:

Read the books so you know what i am talking about. The dragons and human work together and are really technilogical advanced. They use the nighwings to read peoples minds so the citadel aliens have really hard time because their is always a nightwing around when they talk. They have been spacefaring for over 90,000,000 years and beat the turians really badly. They don't join the citadel council. They don't use relays or eezo they use something better.

Chapter Text

Turians see the giant ships and attack for no reason and get captured instead. They attack everywhere because they don't use relay. I leave the rest up to you and message me the title of the fanfiction so I can find it. Please and thank you.

Chapter 118: sonic x crossover

Summary:

Planet earth and sonics planet work togethor and are extremely technologicly advanced. They have been spacefaring for over 90,700 years.

Chapter Text

Turians start something they couldent finish and loose. I leave the rest up to you. Message me the tilte of the fanfiction so I can find it. Please and thank you.

Chapter 119: Ben 10 crossover

Summary:

The plumbers and soldiers all have the omnitrix so they can fight and beat up bad people better. The humans and everyone else have been spacefaring 200,000,000 more than the citadel has.

Chapter Text

When the turians attacked the ship that was moving the relay to dark space they had a few anodites with them it did not go well for the turians. The turians lost the war they started and had to pay for their crimes. What happends next I leave the rest up to you. Messege me the title of the fanfiction. Please and thank you.


End file.
